Heroes We All Need
by LilKinny
Summary: Sequel to Choices We All Need to Make. Please read the first one before you read this one. Everyone has children, but trouble is waiting in the shadows. It always waits for the perfect moment to strike...
1. Meeting Rose and Michael

**The sequel is here... Oh no. Whenever I write sequels, I always stop after 2 chapters and start a new story. I hope I can finish this story. **

**SONG?**

_**First song... Burn by Ellie Goulding**_

_Third Person's POV_

After 9 months, Azalea still was confused. She was shown videos from her past, pictures of friends. Anna and Jordan came home after a week and tried helping her memory. She was terrified of both of them. After 4 months, her friend Taylor moved to San Francisco. But she had no luck reviving her best friend's memory. she only got under the surface when she told Azalea about their Minecraft adventures. Azalea was still unsure of Taylor, but Taylor helped her remember memories little by little. Every visit had a purpose, and another memory to revive each time. Slowly, Azalea trusted Taylor more and more. But her breakdowns became violent and frequent as Taylor's visits continued. When Taylor said something she didn't like, she would have a breakdown, but it was more of a tantrum mixed with one of her infamous breakdowns.

As Taylor helped Azalea get better, she got worse. Her feelings often made her furious or sad for no reason. But she always remembered Azalea and her confusion and pushed them away. After 8 months of feelings like crap, Jason started denying everything. He blamed her. Then he broke up with her. He left her pregnant with his child and alone. Taylor broke then. Azalea noticed her friend's sadness and started acting like a therapist then. She remembered learning how to soothe a person somewhere. So she used those skills. A month later, Azalea finally let her curiosity burst.

_Azalea's POV_

Taylor isn't feeling like herself. Her stomach is bulging out and she doesn't look good either. I need to ask her why she's feeling like this.

"Taylor?" I ask my friend.

"Yes Azalea?" She replies. I need to ask her.

"Are you sick?" I ask her. She sighs and shakes her head.

"I'm not sick. I'm pregnant." She sighs. I squeal like a child. She's having a baby!

"Who's the father?" I ask her excited. Her bottom lip quivers and she starts crying. I rub her back soothingly and she cries.

"He left me. Jason is the baby's father and he left me. He blamed me for getting myself pregnant. He told me I was a dirty person and that I should raise the baby myself." She sobs.

"Who's Jason?" I ask her confused. She never mentioned anybody else while visiting me.

"Your best friend. We dated and I'm due any day." Taylor cries even harder.

"I'm going to kill him." I say angrily. Taylor laughs a little and shakes her head.

"It's fine. Maybe we can go to the apartment." Taylor says smiling. I smile back and we stand up. We exit my room talking. The baby is going to be a boy. She's going to name him Michael. I'm his aunt.

"So, do you know where you're living?" I ask her. She was living in an apartment that I apparently owned. I'm supposed to live there when I get out of the hospital. We stop by the front desk.

"Can I take her to my apartment next door?" Taylor asks the front desk lady. Her name is Linda.

"Yes, just make sure she doesn't have a breakdown." Linda smiles. We leave and go next door.

"So where are you living?" I ask her confused.

"There's an open apartment in the building. Maybe I'll move there." She says, rubbing her stomach. We ride the elevator up and go into the apartment she currently lives in. In there are five guys and a little girl. Taylor freezes when she sees one of them.

"Who's that?" I ask her confused.

"My ex, Jason." Taylor whispers. I nod and look at him angrily. He holds his hands up in response.

"Hey Azalea!" One of them shouts. He has curly brown hair and brown eyes. Jason is looking at Taylor without displaying any emotion. The other people walk over to me smiling. I go over to Taylor terrified of them.

"Guys, she doesn't remember any of you. Well, except you Jason." She spits his name. He glares at her as she says his name. "Azalea, that's Adam, Jordan, Mitch, Ty and Anna." She introduces everyone. I see Jerome appear on the countertop. I've been talking to him ever since I had my first breakdown. I told Taylor after I trusted her and she told me that Jerome passed away 3 years ago.

"Hey, tell Mitch he doesn't lift." Jerome tells me. I look at him funny.

"Mitch, you look like you don't lift." I say awkwardly. Jerome laughs along with the other guys and Mitch turns bright red.

"I do lift! I lift donuts!" Mitch argues before laughing. Taylor and I join in on the laughter then she screams. I turn around and see her clutching her stomach. The arpet below her is wet and she's holding her stomach. I go over to her and guide her to the couch.

"Taylor, listen to me. Can you make it back to the hospital?" I ask her in a calm voice. She shakes her head before screaming in pain again. I turn to face them. "Can someone get Anna out of the room? Taylor, I need you to have this baby now. I'm going to help you." I tell her. I'm surprisingly calm right now. I hear two people leave the room.

"Taylor, are you OK?" Jason runs over, trying to play the protective boyfriend card. I scowl and swat him away.

"Please, I know you left her. Someone get me a towel or something." I say, starting to lose my calm demeanor. Someone hands me a towel.

"Azalea, you can't deliver this baby now. You're untrained!" Taylor shouts frantically.

"You can't get to the hospital next door so this is the best we got. Now calm down and when the next wave of pain hits, push." I tell her. She nods and I see her pain scream pain. She pushes and gives birth to a healthy baby. But she isn't done yet. She continues pushing and has another child. A little girl. I hand the boy to Mitch while Adam and Ty deal with Taylor. We take the two crying babies to the sink and wash the blood off of them.

"Wow, for a girl who has no memory that was impressive." Mitch compliments me as I wash the little girl. She cries and I dry her. Mitch starts washing little Michael off as I dry the little girl. Mitch dries off Michael and I go into the closet. I grab two blankets and wrap the children in them. Mitch and I walk over to Taylor and hand her the babies. She looks at them shocked then happiness floods her features.

"Azalea, that was amazing. Thank you so much." Taylor says gleefully.

"What are you naming them?" Ty asks her.

"Well, Azalea and I already picked out Michael for the boy since we thought I was only having a boy. But for the girl... How about Rose?" She says, looking at her daughter. Her daughter has Jason's brown eyes but her pale skin and her blonde hair. Michael has Jason's brown hair and tan skin but her green eyes. Taylor has tears in her eyes and she hugs her children.

"Taylor, I'm sorry about fighting with you." Jason says.

"You're only sorry since we now have children. Correction, since I have children." Taylor glares at Jason, holding Rose and Michael close. Jason stares at her in shock.

"Wait, I don't get one of them?" He asks her.

"No. You yelled at me for getting pregnant and broke up with me. They're mine and you can't take them." Taylor holds the kids closer to her. Rose starts crying then. Jason goes to pick her up, but Taylor swats his hand away and hands her to me.

"I'll go call the hospital." I tell her and walk over to the phone with Rose. I gently bounce her to stop her crying and I rock her. She eventually calms down and I call the hospital.

"Hello, Mercy Hospital Linda speaking." I hear Linda say.

"Linda? It's Azalea." I say, trying not to sound scared.

"Azalea? What happened?" She asks me alarmed.

"My friend just gave birth to twins. There seems to be no birth defects." I tell her proudly.

"Who delivered the children?" Linda asks frantically.

"I did." I tell her confidently.

"Wow Azalea. I guess you can move back to your apartment. Can you tell me why she couldn't come back next door?" Linda questions me.

"She was in a lot of pain." I reply softly. I look over to where Taylor is clutching Michael while Jason begs Taylor to hold them.

"OK dear. Can she come to the hospital so we can make sure the children are disease free and healthy?" Linda asks.

"OK. I'll tell my friend we need to come over. Thank you." I tell her and hang up. I turn to Taylor. She finally allowed Jason to hold Michael. Biologically, Michael is his.

"They got back together after Jason started crying." Adam whispers to me after I walk back over. I look at Jason and see his eyes are puffy.

"Wow." I whisper back as I rock Rose.

"So are you their cousin or something?" Ty whispers to me.

"No. I'm their aunt. Anna is their cousin." I say softly and walk over to Taylor.

"What did the hospital say?" Taylor asks me.

"They said to come over as soon as possible so they can make sure the babies are healthy and strong." I tell her.

"Can you get up?" Jason asks fearfully. Taylor stands up, but her face reads pain. "Adam and Ty, can you help her?" He asks his best friends. They nods and walk over to her. We walk out the door and go down the elevator. There is a new front desk person. She looks at us and starts shouting.

"No... No... You no bring babies that young into the world outside. No... No... You come back later." She clucks at us. **(Consuela from Family Guy) **

"Ma'am, I was on the phone with the hospital a few minutes ago. They said come to the hospital immediately." I tell her.

"I take babies and keep them safe..." She tries grabbing Michael out of Jason's hands. He holds Michael close to him and shakes his head.

"No no no... not today." He shakes his pointer finger back and forth.

"Mitch..." I whisper to Mitch.

"Yea?" He replies.

"Can you distract her while we get them to the hospital?" I ask him. He nods and walks over. Jason looks at us confused. I motion for him to follow and we quietly sneak out. We start walking to the hospital talking and laughing about that lady. Mitch joins us as we reach the hospital. We enter the lobby and see Linda is waiting for us with doctors, nurses, a hospital bed and two beds the babies go into. I place Rose in one and Jason places Michael in the other. The doctors help Taylor onto the hospital bed and they wheel her away.

"That was amazing Azalea." Jason remarks quietly.

"Hmm?" I ask him.

"You helping her give birth." Jason says quietly and goes onto his phone. I go onto iFunny and look at pictures. I laugh when I see one that says 'Warning: This sign has sharp edges. Be advised to steer clear of this sign. Also the bridge is out up ahead.' The sign reads. I show everyone and they laugh too. Pretty soon, we're all showing each other pictures from iFunny. We're showing each other so many pictures that we don't notice the doctor walk over.

"You can see the babies now." The doctor looks familiar.

"Nat?" I ask her confused. She smiles and nods. I stand up and hug her. She guides us to the infant wing and points to Taylor's twins. Michael's green eyes look at us and Rose's brown eyes look at Michael.

"Just think about it Jason. You're now a father." Adam says. Jason nods and looks at his kids.

"Dude! What about our Minecraft videos?" Ty says. Jason turns around and glares at him.

"I have children now! I'll find some time. Hopefully Taylor won't mind." He looks at his children again.

"Knowing Taylor, she'll get mad at you for not inviting her to play." I pat his back encouragingly. He laughs and nods.

"That sounds like Taylor." He smiles.

**(Skip 3 Years Since I Don't Like The Baby Years Since I Think They're Boring) **

_Jason's POV_

I hear my wife calling for Rose.

"Taylor? What's wrong?" I call out. Taylor walks into the office looking worried.

"I can't find Rose." She says. I notice the office is starting to look cramped.

"Taylor, she's here somewhere. Do you think we need to buy an actual house now?" I ask her. She's been stressed out lately though since Azalea got pregnant. She's supposed to have twins too, making it worse. Mitch and Azalea are engaged, but she is worried. She has Anna and now these two kids and Taylor has been helping Azalea out. But she's been stressed out since the twins keep hiding.

"For them to find more hiding spots in?" She asks me surprised. I laugh and shake my head.

"Whenever we have guests over, it's really crowded. I think we could start looking at houses." I tell her. She looks at me weirdly then agrees.

"I have to get to work. I'll call you later." She tells me. She grabs her briefcase and leaves. She has to go to the hospital since she helps handicapped children regain strength in that bone or something. As soon as she leaves, I hear giggling. I stand up from my office chair where I was animating and I go into the closet. I look on the top shelf and see Rose.

"Daddy!" She screams with glee and jumps into my arms. I laugh and exit the closet. Michael runs up to me and pouts. They hate it when I show the other one more attention. I set Rose down and go to my office. They follow me in and I go onto my other monitor. I leave the editing on one screen. On the other one I look at houses. Some houses are nice, but too expensive. We have a double income home, one from her job at the hospital and the other from my career as a part of YouTube. I get paid well though, so Taylor doesn't mind.

"Daddy, are we getting a new house?" Michael asks me. He points at the monitor I'm looking at.

"Mommy and I are looking for a new house since we think here is too small." I tell him. Then I see one that catches my eye. It's a two story house, 4 bedroom 3 bathroom house. There is a finished basement too. There is a pool and a lot of land in the back. The front is beautiful and everything really is beautiful. I look at the price. It's the price we can afford. For that much land in the back, I'm kinda shocked but relieved.

"Mommy's birthday is coming up. I'm going to get the house and we're going to surprise her." I tell them. I call the real estate agent.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hello, this is Jason Clery, I'm calling about House #15. I would like to buy this house." I tell her.

"Certainly. Would you like a tour of it?" The agent asks me.

"Yes please. What's the address?" I ask her, getting a pen and paper.

"68 Newton Street. I'll meet you there soon." The agent and I hang up.

"Let's go. We're going to see the new house. Let's get Azalea and Mitch too. Maybe Jordan wants to come along." I tell them. They nod and run out barefoot. I chuckle and grab flip flops for them. I walk to Mitch and Azalea's first. There they wait for me. I drop their shoes and they put them on. Michael knocks on the door. Mitch answers looking tired. It's 10 AM... I forgot they sleep in.

"Yes Jason?" He asks me exhausted.

"I'm buying a house. Do you want to come see it?" I ask him.

"Jason? You're buying a house?" I hear from inside. Taylor comes to the door. Crap... I forgot she comes here to check on Azalea before work.

**So... that's chapter one. Congrats on the first chapter.**

**Should this have a plot twist too?**

**1) Yes**

**2) No**

**3) There was no plot twist in the first one**

**~LilKinny**


	2. Alice and Kyle

**OK, so I know you've been searching for my YouTube channel and getting 'This channel does not exist' messages. That's true. I deleted that channel. BUT! BUT! BUT, I've made a new channel. It's open to all games that you the readers of my story decide what games I play. It's called 'GamersThatAreGirls' and I only posted a mini trailer video. **

**Also, ELOISE J. MALFOY, I'm going to try to make more than two chapters. But that's what I said about Heaven is a Haven. **

**A SIDE NOTE: I didn't want to offend any MinecraftUniverse fans last chapter. Just some drama in the scene.**

**SONG?**

_**True Love by P!nk.**_

_Azalea's POV_

Being 7 months pregnant isn't fun. At all. The twins are nocturnal. I don't sleep at all at night and I take naps during the day. I'm positive at least one of them inherited my shadow and dark powers. Mitch and I talked about bigger houses, and he told me the apartment is large enough since he believes we have enough room. For a family of 5 in my tiny apartment. He's lived with me for 3 and a half years and a few weeks ago he proposed. Taylor stops by every morning before work and makes sure I haven't gone into labor. One particular morning, she stopped by and there was a knock on the door.

"Mitch! Answer the door!" I groan to my fiancee. He gets up from bed and looks at me.

"I was sleeping." He whines.

"I haven't slept all night. Now answer the door. It's probably Taylor." I tell him. He groans and walks out into the living room. The door opens and Mitch greets Taylor. I heave myself up from bed and greet her by the door.

"Hi Taylor." I yawn to my friend.

"I'm going back to bed." Mitch tells me before trudging back to the bedroom. I roll my eyes and sit on the couch.

"So how are you feeling?" She asks me.

"Good. I haven't slept in a while but I feel great." I tell her.

"That's just some signs that your children are growing healthy. I hated that during my pregnancy." Taylor tells me. There is a knock at the door. Mitch moans and walks out of the bedroom. He opens the door and I hear Jason talking at the door.

"I'm going to look at a house I'm planning on buying. Wanna come?" **(I'm reading another story on my phone and I don't want to open another page up so I'm trying to remember what they actually said.)** Jason asks Mitch. Taylor looks at me in alarm and stands up.

"What do you mean, a house you're going to buy?" Taylor questions him as she walks into the main hallway. I groan and get up from the coach, walking into the hallway.

"I think the apartment is too small. I got a house and I think it's nice. It's right in our price range too." Jason argues. They start fighting with Rose and Michael listening. They watch with wide eyes as their parents argue in front of them.

"Guys stop! This is pointless-S-S-S!" I hold out the last word as I scream in pain. I clutch my stomach and I feel Mitch's arms go around me.

"What's wrong?" He asks me quickly.

"I think I'm going into labor." I tell him out of breath. He picks me up, which is beyond my knowledge since I weigh like 30 pounds heavier than I did before my pregnancy. I'm like 160 pounds.

"I'm getting you to the hospital." Mitch chokes out. I see he's struggling, but is trying to hold me.

"Mitch, I can use my shadow powers." I tell him, trying not to scream again as we go down the stairs. He runs out of the building and over to the hospital next door.

"I want to feel useful." Mitch says with a grin as we enter the emergency room. "Help! My fiancee has gone into premature labor!" Mitch calls out. The nurse looks at Mitch then presses a button. A nurse brings a stretcher out and Mitch lies me onto it.

"Don't leave me." I whisper to him.

"I won't ever leave you behind." Mitch smiles before the doctors tells him to wait in the waiting room. How ironic.

_Taylor's POV_

"So you bought a house without me knowing?" I question him as I lock their apartment door.

"We can go tour it now." Jason suggests.

"I'll take today off. Let's go!" I say enthusiastically. We walk down the hallway and down the elevator. We reach the parking lot then climb into Jason's car.

"So what does the house look like?" I ask him.

"It's a surprise. It's beautiful though." He smiles as we cruise along the streets of the city. Jason drives into a neighborhood of lovely houses and stops at one that says 'For Sale'. He wasn't kidding when he said it was beautiful. The house is in a cul-de-sac, off to the left a little. It's two stories and white. The roof is navy blue and it has a small awning over the doorway with columns. The lawn has a few trees on it and bushes. The driveway long and the door is navy blue. We get out of the car and the real estate agent approaches us.

"Hello! I see you're interested in this house. Let's start touring it." She states happily and walks up the driveway. The kids follow closely and we reach the front door. She unlocks it and enters. Jason and I enter, the kids following. I gawk at the detailed entrance. It's open and wide. The floors are covered by a marble looking tile with a red carpet leading to the different rooms. Ahead of us is the kitchen. To the right is a dining room and to the left is a living room area. We walk inside more and find a door to the basement.

"This is the basement. It's finished, so you don't need to worry about that." The real estate agent explains to us. The kitchen is nice and roomy with a lot of cooking appliances. Of course, they are the owners, but it has a lot of room. Next to the kitchen is a table then a play area for children. We peak into the backyard. It's really big with a pool in the back. There is a low diving board and a high diving board. In the back, I vision a garden. There is a miniature orchard of different fruit trees in the left corner. I can identify apples, oranges, peaches and figs.

"Let's explore upstairs." The agent decides. We walk up the wooden steps to the hallway. There are four bedrooms. The first one is large enough to fit an air mattress in. The second is also large. The third is slightly smaller but still large. The fourth is huge. There is a connected bathroom and a miniature room. For some reason, there is a sink out here in the actual bedroom rather than in the bathroom.

"Hey Jason, if we do get this house, I can imagine one of the kids using the bathroom then going to this sink in the middle of the night." I whisper. He laughs a little and nods. In the hallway, there is a closet and kids bedroom. We go downstairs and out to the front.

"So, what did you think?" She asks us. The kids have been silent, probably taking in the beauty of the house.

"I thought it was gorgeous." I reply truthfully.

"It was stunning." Jason chimes in.

"Are you buying the house?" She asks us. I look at Jason. He locks eyes with me. He wants me to make the decision.

"Yes. We'll have it." I say finally. The agent squeals and smiles.

"Can you drop by my office tomorrow to fill in papers?" She asks us.

"Sure thing. I'll come in since Taylor needs to get to work." Jason tell her with a smile. I crack a smile and the agent gets into her car. She drives away and we start walking back to the car. The kids hop into the car and we start driving back to the apartment building. Jason's phone vibrates as we drive. "Can you read me that text?" He asks me as he drives.

"It was from Mitch. Azalea gave birth to a boy and a girl like I did and they are healthy. They were born prematurely however and they need to stay in the hospital for a little bit. The girl's name is Alice and the boy's name is Kyle." I read to him.

"That's adorable. Ask Mitch to send a picture." Jason tells me. I send him the text and look at the kids.

"You guys have two new cousins." I tell them with a smile. They look at me with shock but nod.

"We're going to stop by the hospital. We can see Azalea and how she's feeling." Jason states. I nod and get a text from Jason's phone. Mitch sent a photo of the twins.

"Alice has Mitch's dark brown hair but Azalea's pale skin and hazel eyes. Kyle has Mitch's eyes and tan skin but Azalea's hazel hair." I describe to him their appearance.

"We're here." Jason says and we pull into the parking lot.

"Let's go see our niece and nephew." I tell him as I unbuckle Rose and Michael. I hold Rose in my arms and Jason holds Michael. But we enter to a crime scene. Police officers are everywhere and Mitch is pacing in the corner. Jason and I head over.

"Mitch?" Jason asks confused. He looks at us with a bewildered look on his face then takes a deep breath.

"Alice is gone. After I sent that picture, I went to use the bathroom. I got back and Alice was missing. I called a nurse immediately and she contacted the police. There is a search going on for her now." Mitch tells us frantically.

_?'s POV_

I run into the woods. They thought I died. They thought I wasn't here, I wasn't walking on this Earth. They were wrong. I'm raising Mitch's child myself. He was sad for a second then got over it. Azalea left the state. They went to her college. I followed them. I hid bombs in the school and set them off. Mitch saved Azalea and they got together. No. This isn't fair. I'm raising Alice as my daughter. If she asks about her mother, the answer is that her mother left me alone with her.

Mitch will pay. He will pay for not thinking I was alive. My heart stopped but started while I was in the body bag. I stuffed the bag with blankets, dressed in leftover clothes and ran here. My injuries stopped me a little. I live in a little house in the tree, fighting for my own life. I cheated death once, and I'm prepared to beat that battle again.

Alice won't know who her parents were. Her real parents. She won't know of her actual brother or her actual parents. She will only know me as her family. Alice starts crying a little in my arms. She's so small... She was born prematurely. That doesn't matter. I'll raise her as a normal child. I rock her as I walk through the forest. I reach my tree and start climbing with one hand. I've climbed the tree so many times that I can climb in with my eyes closed. I set Alice on a platform I made and look for something to give her. I stole a bunch of supplies from the hospital too... I'll feed her milk. I get a bottle from the hospital and feed her.

They don't know the bacca survived. And he's living in his natural habitat. I'm Jerome and I survived a fatal car crash.

**Jerome took Alice... What happens with Azalea and Mitch? And Jerome's alive! **

**I have a little question for you guys...**

**Do you want the next chapter to be a major time skip to when Alice and Kyle are 10 and they meet when Mitch goes into the forest to visit a grave he made for Jerome?**

**1) Yes, a conflict starts bubbling**

**2) No, you should have them go on as babies for now**

**SONG?**

**1) Burn by Ellie Goulding**

**2) Wild Ones by Flo Rida**

**3) Autumn Leaves by Ed Sheeran**

**4) With Ears to See and Eyes to Hear by Sleeping With Sirens (Acoustic Version)**

**~LilKinny**


	3. Finally Found

**So I'm making this author's note short.**

**AND YES JEROME IS BACK FROM THE DEAD! I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE INTERESTING.**

**SONG?**

_**Naughty and Revolting Children from Matilda (I'M DOING MATIDA IN CAMP AND THE SONGS ARE STUCK IN MY HEAD)**_

_Kyle's POV (SKIP AHEAD 10 YEARS)_

"Kyle!" I hear Dad call out. I groan and pause my game.

"YEA DAD?" I call back, going back to the Halo minigame in Minecraft.

"PACK YOUR BAGS! WE'RE GOING CAMPING WITH UNCLE JASON AND MICHAEL!" I hear him call out.

"I gotta go Jack. I'm going on a camping trip with my Dad, Uncle and older cousin. I'll text you later." I tell my friend and sign off the double monitors in my parent's office. I go into my room in the tiny apartment and start packing clothes. As I do, I look around the room. My eyes land on a picture of me when I was born. There is another baby next to me. I thought it was always a mirror image of myself, but looking closer, the baby's different. I stop packing and walk over to the picture on the wall.

There's me as a child, then a baby with dark hair like Dad, but has Mom's pale skin. Their eyes open and I see they're Mom's hazel color. Underneath, it says Kyle and Alice. Alice? Who's Alice? I'll ask Dad later. Mom is always in her room and Anna's never around. Maybe I'll text her instead of asking Dad. I finish packing my things and get my phone out. I get the charging case and put that on my phone. I open up my texting with my older sister.

'Hey Anna. I have a question.' I text her. I go into the living room.

"Go say bye to Mom." Dad says with a smile. I nod and go over to their door. I knock on the door. I hear Mom shout for me to come in. I enter the room and look over to Mom. She has a picture frame in her hand and tears streaming down her cheeks. I walk over with a tissue from the box by the door and hand it to her. She blows her nose as she looks at her picture. It's a baby picture of me and this 'Alice' girl.

"Who's that Mom?" I point to Alice. Mom cries even harder. I get her a few more tissues. She calms down enough and dries a little of her tears.

"I can't keep this from you longer. That's Alice. When you guys were still in the hospital, not even a day old, a guy ran into the hospital. He took a lot of infant supplies and then took Alice. She's your lost twin sister. That's why I'm always sad. You're a wonderful child Kyle, so don't take that the wrong way. It just, you remind me so much of her." Mom starts crying even more. I go onto my phone and call Aunt Taylor.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hi, it's Kyle. Can you come over?" I ask her.

"Of course. I'll be over in a few minutes." She chirps and hangs up.

"Mom, Aunt Taylor is coming over. Dad, Uncle Jason, Michael and I are going camping. I love you." I tell her, hugging her. She returns the hug.

"Be safe out there." Mom whispers.

"I will." I reply and exit the room. I meet Dad as the doorbell rings.

"That's Aunt Taylor. Let's go." I tell him. Dad opens the door and Aunt Taylor steps inside. She thanks me for calling her and goes into the bedroom. Dad and I exit the apartment and go down the elevator. We go into the parking lot and get into the car. After picking up Uncle Jason and Michael, we drive up to a hill. Dad stops the car and we all get out. Dad and Uncle Jason get the other supplies out of the car and I get a text from Anna.

'Yea, what is it? Sorry, I was at the movies.' She replied.

'Never mind. Mom told me.' I send.

'Well what was the question?' She sends an angry emoji after that.

'Who is Alice?' I send.

'... Mom told you the answer? Well, here's what I was told. A crazy guy snuck into the hospital about 3 hours after you were born and took Alice along with baby supplies. My first thought was that this guy was a genius for taking baby supplies too, but then I got sad since that meant I lost my little sister.' She sent.

'Oh wow. I GTG. I'm on a camping trip with Dad, Uncle Jason and Michael. I'll talk to you later.' I shut my phone off as we trek through the woods. Uncle Jason and Dad pitch the tent in a small clearing and start setting up. I get out my camera.

"Dad, I'm going to go take pictures of the plants. I'll be nearby." I tell him.

"Don't go too far." He tells me then goes back to pitching the tent. I go into the woods and find a lake. I take a picture of it and then look at the ripples in the water. I look closer and see a shadow. I look into the tree and see two hazel eyes staring at me. I jump a little and stare at them. I'm slightly scared right now. And that fear has shut down my vocal cords. She stares at me and the sun brightens a little more. I guess it's noon. In the light brightening, I see pale skin and dark drown hair. Like Alice's hair. I squint my eyes and look at her closer. She looks at me terrified then jumps to another tree. I have to follow her. get up and start running after her.

_Alice's POV_

I frantically jump through the trees. I reach the tree I live in with Dad.

"Dad?" I whisper frantically. He isn't here. Probably hunting. If he comes back and sees this boy underneath our tree, he'll attack him. The boy stops under the tree and stares at me confused.

"Alice?" He calls up. How does he know my name?! I'm really scared right now. I have no idea who this boy is and he knows who I am? That's weird. There's a flash and it temporarily blinds me. I see the boy put down a black item. I hear leaves breaking and another boy runs in. I hide even further into the tree and grab my homemade bow and arrows. I notch an arrow and shoot it dangerously close to them.

"DAD! UNCLE MITCH!" The newcomer screams and pulls the other boy away. I take my bow and arrows and hop back through the trees. I'm not visible to them, but I hear their conversation well. I can also see them. One of them looks so familiar. His hair color is the same as mine. But I look like Dad... Dad is lying to me. The boys run into the clearing and the older men look at them.

"What happened Kyle? Michael ran back saying he didn't find you nearby then we heard you say something and Michael ran after you." The one who looks like me asks the younger. I guess his name is Kyle. The older is probably Michael.

"I saw this girl! She looks like Alice!" Kyle mentions my name again. The color from probably Kyle's Dad's face drains.

"Kyle, listen to me. It's been 10 years. She probably is gone." Kyle's Dad tells him.

"I saw her! I have a picture to prove it!" Kyle shows them the black object. Kyle's Dad becomes even paler. Then looks at Kyle.

"When did you take this picture?" He asks his son.

"A right before Michael ran in and we ran back after she shot an arrow at us. It came so close to hitting us that we ran." Kyle explains. I jump back through the trees to the tree I live in. Dad returns and I glare at him. He cooks some meat and hands me a little of it. But I'm glaring at him.

"What?" He asks me.

"You lied to me." I'm confronting him now. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"About what?" He meets my glare.

"My past. You aren't my real father." I spit at him.

"What makes you think that?" Dad asks me.

"I saw these people in the woods. One of them named Kyle saw me and chased me. An older boy named Michael ran out and took him back to camp after I shot an arrow close to them. Kyle took a picture of it. And Kyle knows my name. You've been lying to me for 10 years." I say, the words venomous. He stares at me and takes away the meat.

"That's it. No lunch for you." He wants to use this against me?

"OK. Maybe I'll saunter over to their camp and tell them that I've lived in the woods for 10 years." I say. He glares at me even harder.

"You wouldn't dare." He hisses.

"Try me. I know you aren't my real father." I smirk and hop to the next tree tauntingly.

"Alice! Don't you dare leave this tree!" He yells at me. I'm positive the campers hear. I get down and step on the soft ground. I go over to a blackberry bush and pick a few. I break the surface and eat the delicious fruit. The natural tart flavor tastes like heaven. I prefer strawberries and apples, but blackberries are also a good fruit. I eat them all and start searching for other fruit bushes. I come across a strawberry bush and eat the fruit. The sweet fruit tastes wonderful. I hear someone approaching, so I quickly scale a nearby tree. I look at them and see Kyle. He looks up at me then offers a foreign object. It's orange and round. He picks a leaf, puts the leaf on the ground then places the orange object on the ground.

"It's called an orange. It's sweet." He tells me.

"Cluck! Cluck clu cluck!" I shout at him. He looks at me confused.

"Um... Cluck cluck?" He asks me. I laugh and shake my head.

"I'm just kidding. I can talk." I say in my normal voice. He laughs a little and motions for the orange on the ground.

"You can have the orange." He says, pointing to the orange on the leaf.

"OK..." I trail off. This song is coming to my mind. It goes 'Never again will she get the best of me. Never again will she take away my freedom...' That's all I know. I take the orange and look at it confused. This doesn't look too appetizing.

"You're supposed to peel the peel off. I'll help. But you have to come with me." He says, taking the orange. I nod and he easily takes off the top. I try the inside and flavor explodes in my mouth. It is good.

"OK, where are we going?" I ask him. He leads me to his camp. I stop about five feet away from the tree. I'm not going closer.

"It's fine. They won't hurt you." Kyle promises me. I nod and climb a tree. I face the camp.

"I'm fine up here." I tell him. The three guys in camp look over to me and Kyle's Dad looks the most shocked. Kyle enters the camp and motions.

"I told you I found her." He smiles. They stare at me and it makes me uncomfortable. Someone grabs my dress. I scream as they pull me backwards. I try and fight them and finally they release my dress. I run into the camp site and over to Kyle. I see Dad in the shadows. He comes out and faces them. The older men gasp and stare at him.

"Jerome?" Kyle's Dad asks.

"Yes Mitch and Jason. I am alive. I took Alice. Alice, go back to the tree." 'Dad' commands.

"NO!" I fight him. Kyle pushes me behind him and stands in front of me, protecting me.

"Alice get back to that tree before I have to come over there with my fishing pole!" He says, taking out his fishing pole.

"That's not scary! I'm not going back to there! You lied to me for 10 years! 10 years! Who does that?" I scream at him.

"I DO!" He hollers.

"You're insane Jerome! You took my daughter! Azalea is in a state of depression because of this!" I guess that's my Dad.

"WHO CARES? SHE WAS ALWAYS SAD!" Jerome screams.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY WIFE LIKE THAT!" Dad yells and Jason holds him back. I take out my bow and arrows and advance. I notch an arrow and aim one at him.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Now leave and go to a hospital!" I say, so close to him the arrow tip is on his chest. He glares at all of us. I kick his leg. Hard. He glares at me then leaves.

**Well, thanks for reading the sequel. I'd like to thank everyone who read the story and...**

**JUST KIDDING! Someone wanted the story to be more than 2 chapters and I wanted to troll them. **

**SORRY TO ALL MY ASF JEROME FANS! IF I OFFENDED YOU, I'M SORRY! HE'S GOING TO MEET WITH AZALEA THEN JOIN SOCIETY AGAIN!**

**SONG?**

**1) Burn by Ellie Goulding**

**2) True Love by P!nk**

**3) Random**

**~LilKinny**


	4. Tell Me It's Not A Dream

**Sorry about no updates last night. I was tired from swimming at my friend's and this morning I took a 5 hour shower.**

**I'M KEEPING EVIL JEROME! MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm a little crazy...**

**SONG?**

_**Tell Me It's Not True from Blood Brothers. Just imagine a group of people singing it and it being a little faster. **_

_Alice's POV_

Jerome slithered away from us angrily. He was glaring at me as he left. I pointed the arrow at him and shot it close to him. He scampered away then. I know I'll see him again soon. I will. I feel someone tap my arm. I jump and turn alarmed. Kyle's there. He has his arm out, as if asking for a hug. I rush into his arms and wrap my arms around him. He's taller than me, which makes it look weird. But I haven't eaten well since I could remember, so it's natural for me to be shorter.

"Wait, so you're my sister?" Kyle asks me shocked.

"I guess. I'm here since I just found out a creepy person our Dad knows took me when I was younger." I shrug. Kyle laughs and rubs my hair.

"Well, I can mess up your hair now." He says and rubs my head, making my hair fall out of it's braid.

"Hey! This took me forever to do! I didn't have a mirror and this took forever!" I say. It's too late though. My hair has fallen out of it's neat braid. I glare at Kyle and pick up the piece of leather I used as a hair tie.

"Alice?" I hear someone cry out. I turn and face Dad. Like my real Dad. He has tears in his eyes and he's looking at me happy. I run up to him and wrap my tiny arms around him. He hugs me back and his tears fall onto my hair. "It's been 10 long years. Your mother is constantly crying over your absence..." Dad starts.

"Why?" I ask him. Mom is sad because I was gone?

"She only saw a picture of you. She was clutching Kyle when she heard you went missing." Dad tells me.

"Wow." I say amazed. I made someone that cared about me really sad.

"Do you wanna meet Mom?" Dad asks happily. I nod. "Wait! Can you move things or float?" Dad asks me.

"I can sometimes float, move things with my mind or shoot dark stuff out of my hand." I tell him. He smiles and I look at him confused.

"When Mom was little, she was given those powers. I guess that was given to you." Dad says and starts packing up the camp. Michael walks over to me and rubs my head, making my hair stick up at odd angles. The other man walks over and smiles.

"Stop messing up Princess' hair Michael!" He scolds while laughing. I roll my eyes and look at Dad who's packing the tent. I un-pitch the tent and pack it away with my mind. He looks over to me and grins. He points sleeping bags. I roll my eyes and shake my head. He laughs and motions to the other man.

"Jason! Help me with the sleeping bags." Dad tells the other guy. I guess he's Uncle Jason. Uncle Jason walks over to Dad and they pack their bags. Kyle walks over to me and smiles. I swear, I'm up to his chin.

"I can't believe you're that small." He says, looking down at me.

"I can't believe you're that tall." I say, looking at him.

"I'm stronger." He flexes his 'muscles'. I smirk.

"Oh yea?" I say, using my mind to lift him up. He starts freaking out, flailing his arms out wildly. I giggle and make him move from left to right midair.

"DAD! HELP!" Kyle finally screams. Dad turns and starts laughing. I laugh too and Kyle just panics midair.

"Say I'm stronger and I'll let you down." I blackmail him. He glares at me.

"No way! I'm bigger and stronger!" He boasts. I raise and eyebrow and make him go higher. He starts panicking again and I make him drop really fast. He stops and inch above the ground. I raise him up again.

"SAY IT!" I yell up to him. He's that high up.

"FINE! YOU'RE STRONGER!" He calls back down. I make him drop really fast them stop him an inch above the ground. I let him fall and I walk to Dad laughing. He's dying of laughter with Uncle Jason. Michael is hysterically laughing and Kyle's face is bright red. Dad and Uncle Jason leave the clearing and the three of us follow. We reach a car and they get inside. Kyle motions for me to enter with them.

"This is a car." Michael explains.

"No kidding. I wasn't born into the Middle Ages. I know what a car is." I tell them rolling my eyes.

"We thought that being in the woods for 10 years means you didn't know about technology..." Kyle trails off.

"Jerome taught be the basics of that. He had a cell phone for crying out loud! For some reason, it never ran out of battery though..." I ponder this. That's weird. The car's engine starts and Dad starts driving. We talk about our lives. I tell them of the natural beauty of the forest and they told me of the fake world we live in. Full of fake people that get surgery to look better. We reach a large building with many windows. Dad parks the car and they get out. Michael and Kyle climb out and I follow them. Uncle Jason grabs the supplies from the trunk and we go inside.

After going through the lobby, we go onto an elevator as Michael calls it. We ride it up to a floor and it opens the doors for us. Dad and Uncle Jason walk to a door and Dad unlocks it. From outside I hear crying.

_Azalea's POV_

Taylor and I were talking and she brought up my old YouTube channel we made videos on.

"So, do you think you are making videos anytime soon?" Taylor asks me.

"Taylor, I feel like crap. I'm constantly sad over Alice's disappearance and I don't think I can commit to making the videos." I tell her honestly.

"Alice is probably safe somewhere." Taylor tries making me feel better. It makes me feel worse. I start crying and I run into my room. She's probably dead. The door to the apartment opens and I hear people talking. Mitch is home. Someone approaches the door and opens it. I see who it is. It's Kyle. He runs over to me and smiles.

"Hi Mom!" He says and hugs me. I hug him back and he frowns. "Why are you crying?" He asks me sadly.

"Nothing. Just saw an old picture." I tell him with a smile. I grab a tissue and dry my tears. I hear Mitch and Taylor talking. Michael walks up to the door. I wave him inside and open my arms. He comes over and hugs me.

"Hi Aunt Leah." He says happily.

"Hi Mickey Mouse." I smile. I only call him that when I'm trying to act happy. He looks at me weirdly.

"Are you OK Aunt Leah?" He asks me.

"I'm fine." I reassure him. I hear Mitch's heavy footsteps approaching the door. He peaks in and smiles at me.

"I see you're still alive." He says with a frown. I look at him shocked, tears coming to my eyes. He smiles at me and walks over. "I'm just kidding. How was the like 3 hours you were alone?" Mitch asks me. I laugh a little and dry my tears.

"Good. Taylor and I were talking about cooking recipes I should try out and stuff." I tell him.

"Well, the boys fell in a puddle while camping. We don't want to get you wet. Let's go boys." Mitch says, leading them out. He smiles at me and closes the door. I turn on the TV and start watching an old cartoon called Adventure Time. Lumpy Space Princess was robbed in this episode.

Finn and Jake were making horrible police lines while talking to this guy named Pete Sassofrass. It's really funny. Then Jake transformed into a lawyer and made the criminal guilty. The door to my room opens, but I know it's just Mitch or Taylor so I continue watching the show.

"What show's that?" A little girl asks. I haven't heard a little girl speak except when Rose comes over with Taylor. But that's rare. And her voice is a little deeper than this voice. I turn my head and look at the girl in front of me. She has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She also has pale skin. I look at her again. This can't be Alice. Alice is gone. "Mom?" She asks me. I look at her again.

"Mitch!" I call out for Mitch. He enters the room and looks at me confused.

"Yes dear?" He asks me. Something's up.

"Who's that?" I ask, motioning to the little girl.

"Oh that's Alice. She's our daughter who's been living in the forest with Jerome for 10 years. She almost killed him today." Mitch says nonchalantly.

"Wait, Jerome? He died in front of me." I tell him, tears welling in my eyes as I think of the accident.

"Yea, his heart stopped then started again in the body bag." Mitch informs me.

"What he's saying is that I'm your daughter and I'm alive and everything." The little girl says bored.

"Alice?" I whisper. She nods and jumps into my arms.

"Jerome is mean by the way." Alice mentions.

"It's been so long." I say sadly, hugging her. "Oh my God, you are small." I tell her.

"I didn't have a lot to eat. I ate berries and some meat." Alice tells me.

"Don't underestimate her. Kyle did and she almost killed him. She inherited your powers by the way." Mitch mentions.

"Wait, and you've known she was alive for how long?" I accuse him.

"Like an hour. Kyle found her first." Mitch says.

"I like oranges by the way." Alice mentions randomly. Mitch grins.

"Kyle got her to come back to our camp with an orange. Anyways, Jerome came back and tried taking her away again. But I was like 'Hell no' and I bravely saved her." Mitch mentions, puffing his chest out and putting his hands on his hips while they're in fists. Alice rolls her eyes.

"Think what you want Dad. I saved them by scaring him off with my bow and arrow skills." Alice tells me the truth.

"Liar." I hiss at Mitch then I crack a smile. Then I look at Alice and her dress. It's made of animal hides. I wrinkle my nose at it.

"Is something wrong Mom?" She asks me.

"I'm giving you one of my shirts and a pair of shorts. That dress is out of style!" I remark and go over to my closet while Mitch dies of laughter. Alice looks at me confused. I grab a small black tank top that fits all sizes and a pair of sophie shorts. I hand them to her and exit the room while I drag Mitch out. I'm giving her some privacy to change.

"You were dying of laughter in there. What was so funny?" I ask him frowning as we walk out.

"Nothing. You were acting surprisingly calm." He says. I crack a smile and enter the living room.

"Azalea. No hard feelings right?" Taylor asks me. I frown and shake my head.

"Get out of my house." I hiss. She looks at me shocked and everyone looks at each other. I crack a smiles and hug her. "Just kidding." I say happily. She smiles back relieved. The door to my bedroom opens and Alice walks out.

"How do I look?" She asks, making a duck face and putting up peace signs. I crack up and take a picture on my phone.

"How do you know what a duck face is?" Michael asks while laughing.

"Jerome showed me a few weeks ago." She shrugs and sits on the couch.

"So, I'm going to start making dinner. Are you guys eating over?" I ask them.

"Rose is at home alone. After watching The Purge, I think she prefers that we are at home with her at night." Taylor says and stands up. Jason and Michael follow suit and there is a knock at the door. We all walk over and Anna stands at the door. Taylor, Jason and Michael leave and Anna enters.

"Hey Leah and Mitch!" She hugs us.

"We told you to call us Mom and Dad." I whine. She smiles and rolls her eyes.

"I heard good news. Where is the girl?" Anna asks us. Alice bounces in and Anna looks at us. Why is everyone so judgmental of her size?

**So, I had this amazing idea while writing. What if the next chapter is how Jerome came back to life? Like how he got out of the body bag and escaped to the woods with the baby. What if it's a therapy session with Azalea too? Like the beginning continues this and the end is the therapy session?**

**1) Yes, it's different**

**2) No, I want to see how this continues**

**3) I don't care really**

**SONG?**

**1) The Way by Ariana Grande and Mac Miller**

**2) If I Lose Myself by OneRepublic**

**3) Random**

**~LilKinny**

**P.S. I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT: I see a lot of stories on FF that are parodies of Choices We All Need To Make. First off, thank you for thinking the story is good. Second, I want you guys to P.M. me if you want to make a story like that since it's my original idea and I own the idea. There are at least 2 stories with the same idea and 2 stories with my characters. I just want you guys to know I'm not going to let it slide by me when I see a FF with my idea anymore. **


	5. Alice Meets Her Family

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NO EVIL JEROME SINCE NOBODY VOTED. **

**BTW, I have no patience so that's why there were 2 pregnant women in the first chapter. **

**SONG?**

_**Naughty and Revolting Children from Matilda**_

_Alice's POV_

I skip up to Mom and see an older girl standing in the doorway. She looks at Mom and Dad weirdly then looks over to me. Mom rolls her eyes.

"Alice, this is your older sister Anna. Anna, this is Alice." Dad introduces us.

"Um... this might sound mean but why is she so small?" Anna asks them. I scowl with Mom and walk away. "I didn't mean to offend you!" Anna calls out to me. I whip around and raise her in the air.

"Well you did." I scowl and drop her. I walk into the living room and sit watching The Amazing World Of Gumball with Kyle.

"What happened in there?" He asks me when I sit down angrily.

"I met Anna. Why is everyone so mean about my size? Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't kick some butt." I tell him and sigh.

"I think I know a song that goes with your situation. It's from this musical and it's called 'Naughty'. Come with me." Kyle stands up and walks out of the living room and I walk out after shutting off the TV (I pressed a button that said off). He leads me to a small room with books and a computer. He goes over to the computer and looks up a website. On that site, he looks up 'Naughty from Matilda'. He presses a green video and it starts.

"Jack and Jill went up the hill. To fetch a pale of water. They say their subsequent fall was inevitable. The never stood a chance they were written that way. Innocent victims of their story." I sing the lyrics.

"I'll sing the next verse." Kyle says. "Like Romeo and Juliet. Twas written in the stars before they even met. That love and fate and a touch of stupidity, would rob them of their hope of living happily. The endings are often, a little bit gory. I wonder why they didn't just change their story. We're told we have to do what we're told but surely. Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty." He finishes and motions for me to do the chorus.

"Just because you find that life's not fair it, doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it. If you always take it on the chin and wear it, nothing will change. Even if you're little you can do a lot, you mustn't let a little thing like, little stop you. If you sit around and let them get on top you. Might as well be saying, you think that's it's OK. And that's not right." I sing the chorus. We continue singing it alternating. By the end, I know Kyle's purpose for showing me this song.

"So, what did you think of the song?" He asks me.

"It describes the situation I'm in perfectly. How did you find this song?" I ask him. Kyle's cheeks start turning red.

"Rose was singing it and told me it was from a musical." Kyle admits, his cheeks bright red.

"Oh." I reply.

"GUYS! DINNER!" I hear Dad call. Kyle shuts the computer off and we go into the kitchen. Anna, Mom and Dad are sitting down. There's meat, a kind of wrap, cheese, a red mixture and a white cream.

"So, tonight we are having tacos. Alice, a taco is Mexican food. That's the taco meat **(No idea what it's called, my mom usually calls it 'Taco Meat') **that's the tortilla wrap, that's the cheese, that's sauce to put on your taco and that's sour cream." Mom explains. I nod and Dad takes my plate.

"I'll make your first taco so you know how." He says. He takes a wrap and places it on the plate. Then he takes some meat and puts that in the middle. "Do you want sauce?" He asks me. I shake my head and he puts on cheese and sour cream. He folds the sides in and the bottom in and hands the plate to me. I pick up the taco and bite into it. The different flavors mix and create a delicious taste.

"Well?" Kyle asks me. I realize everyone is watching me.

"That was heavenly." I say, savoring the flavor. I finish my taco and go to make another. I put the wrap on my plate and sprinkle on some meat, cheese, and sour cream. After wrapping it like Dad, I bite into it. **(If you couldn't tell by now, tacos are my favorite food) **

"Alice, you're going to school Monday. I'll enroll you on Monday but you're going. Tomorrow we're going shopping so you can wear clothes you might like." Mom tells me.

"What's school?" I ask Mom confused.

"School is a place where you learn and make friends." Mom explains with a smile.

"Sorry about asking why you were so small Alice." Anna mutters.

"Huh, I couldn't hear you over the sound of how un-sorry you are." I tell her with a smirk. Kyle starts laughing and Dad tries holding in his laughter. Mom is also trying to hold in laughter. Anna looks at me surprised then glares at me. I know we aren't going to get along well.

"I'm sorry you brat." Anna hisses. Mom walks over and slaps her arm.

"Don't you dare say that again." Mom says in a scary voice. Anna glares at all of us before standing up.

"I'm leaving. Thanks for the meal. Bye." Anna states before going into the hallway to get her jacket. It's March, so it's still a little cold I guess. We hear the door open and close. Mom scowls and Dad looks at her.

"I just wanted one meal as a family. One damn meal." Mom hisses.

"She was being rude Azalea. It's not your fault." Dad tries to assure her.

"After all I did for her when she had no parents or relatives. When she had that broken ankle and I took her in. When you were mute Mitch!" Mom screams at Dad.

"Don't bring that up!" Dad starts yelling. I haven't heard him yell yet.

"Oh I will! You were mute and you helped me raise that girl! You were a better parent and I left while you were mute! I left you guys and went across the country!" Mom shouts, tears streaming down her face. Kyle taps my arm and I follow him out of the kitchen.

"Whenever they fight I try not to get into it since they'll ask me to choose sides." Kyle explains. I nod and Kyle brings me into the living room. "I'm teaching you the basics of Minecraft. That's a game our family plays all the time." Kyle explains, pressing a button on a oddly shaped black thing with buttons.

"What's this?" I ask him, pointing at the object.

"The controller. OK, to move forward, move this joy-stick and to look around use this joy-stick. To jump press A, to drop an item press B. To destroy a block, use this thing and to use an item use this thing." He explains the functions of the controller. He goes onto a tab called 'New World' and names it 'Kyle and Alice Survival'. He puts on bonus chest and host privileges then starts the world.

"So what's the first thing we do?" I ask him. He grins and the world loads. We play Minecraft for hours after that. I quickly get the hang of it and help him build our town. When Mom and Dad come in, they see us playing Minecraft together. I'm working on my mansion. It's a stone, glass, and wooden house. It's oddly shaped, but I like it.

**So Azalea and Mitch were fighting... Don't worry they won't break up. **

**SONG?**

**1) The Way**

**2) Burn**

**3) Random**

**~LilKinny**


	6. First Day of School and The Truth

**Last night was awesome. I was playing Woozworld until 10 PM while spamming my friend's room with votes. It got both of us wooz and beex and I grew from Level 6 to Level 10 last night for doing that. **

**IF YOU SEE ME IN A CHATROOM OR ANYWHERE, MY USERNAME IS GamersNGirls. **

**SONG?**

**_It was random so Same Love by Macklemore. That's my new favorite song. _**

_Azalea's POV (Skip to Monday)_

I walk up and look at the clock. 7:30. Oh crap! I sit upright and shake Mitch. He groans and looks at me.

"Yes Leah?" He asks me.

"It's 7:30! Go get Kyle ready. I'll get Alice ready after I get ready." I tell him. I run out of bed over to my closet.

"Calm down. I'll also get Alice ready." Mitch says getting out of bed. I get out a beige sleeveless top with ruffles and a black pencil skirt. I change into that outfit. I get out my black heels and find Mitch gone. Probably getting Kyle ready. I go over to the mirror and I grab my brush. I brush my hazel hair until it falls in neat waves. Then I go as quickly as I can in heels to the kids room. I go over to Alice's closet full of new clothes. Once there, I pick out navy blue skinny jeans and a black long sleeves shirt. I get out the new black Uggs I got and tell her to change. Mitch and Kyle leave the room, probably to eat breakfast and for Mitch to get ready.

"Mom, what if the kids at school make fun of my size?" Alice asks me as she puts the shirt on.

"If they do, just ignore them. Try and make a friend. Do not show anyone your powers. It's dangerous and mean people can take you away from us." I advise her as she slides on her Uggs. I grab the new Northface I got her and we go into the kitchen. I hand her a strawberry poptart. I go over to her zebra print messenger bag and make sure she has the supplies she needs. 3 folders, a stocked pencil case, 4 spiral notebooks (purple, blue, green and black).

"Should I make the lunches?" Mitch asks me as the kids finish eating.

"Yes. Go brush your teeth. Kyle, show Alice how." I tell them quickly. The bus comes by in 5 minutes. The kids sprint to the bathroom and I hear Kyle talking. I grab paper bags and a bag of apple slices. I also grab a Gatorade and a water bottle while Mitch makes the sandwiches. We put their lunches into their bags as they run out. They put on their jackets and I put on mine.

"I'll call you later." Mitch says, kissing me quickly. I put on my jacket and smile, grabbing my briefcase with my folders and other things inside it.

"OK. Love you." I tell him as I walk out of the apartment with the kids. We go down the elevator and run outside to see the no bus. The normal group of kids waiting there look over to us then resume talking.

"Mom, what do I do if nobody wants to be my friend?" Alice asks me. **(BTW, they're in 6th grade. I know 10 is a young age for middle school, but I was 10 when I went into 6th grade.) **

"Kyle will hang out with you. Won't you Kyle?" I ask him, glowering at him so he knows to hang out with her.

"Of course I will. You can sit with me on the bus." Kyle promises her. She looks at him confused.

"What's a bus?" She asks him.

"A bus is a long yellow truck that brings us to school from Monday to Friday." Kyle explains. The bus arrives and I kiss both of them goodbye.

"Remember, stay with Kyle!" I call out to Alice.

"OK!" Alice replies and boards the bus with Kyle. The bus drives away and I start walking next door. I reach the hospital and smile at Linda. She's 45 now, and she stills works as the receptionist.

"Good morning Azalea. Your first patient has been here all night and has been feeling guilt and hatred. I hope you can help him. He wanted to talk to, and I quote, 'the damn therapist' instead of me. He'll be in to speak to you in 5 minutes." Linda tells me. I nod and walk to my room. It's an average room, with mint colored walls and a dark wood floor. It would be spruce wood in Minecraft. There is a red leather chair and a long brown leather chair in the room as well. I sit in the red chair and the patient sits in the brown one. I sit my briefcase down and get out my notebook. I also grab my pen and my phone rings. It's Jordan. He got together with this Jackie girl and they're married. I wonder why they're calling.

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Hewwo?" A little voice answers. I smile to myself. It's their 3-year-old daughter named Elizabeth.

"Hi Lizzy." I say to her.

"Hi! Who's dis?" She asks me.

"This is Aunt Leah. You called me you silly goose." I tell her, joking around with her. She giggles and I hear someone talking in the background. Elizabeth starts crying for the phone.

"Sorry Azalea. Elizabeth likes the phone. Are you at work?" Jackie asks me.

"Yea, but I don't have a patient right now. How's your new house?" I ask them. They moved out of the apartment building a few weeks ago and they have been fixing it.

"It's good." Jackie replies. The door opens and the patient walks in.

"I got to go. Tell Jordan I said hi." I hang up and put my phone down.

"Hello Leah." Jerome says as he sits in the brown chair. "I'm already liking this therapy session." He says with a smile.

"Hello Jerome. Don't get too cocky, I'm married to Mitch with two kids." I warn him.

"What about poor wittle Anna?" He asks me, using a baby voice on poor and little.

"She decided to yell at Alice after Alice asked her to make her apology more realistic. So, let's start the session. I thought you passed away 15 years ago. Can you explain how you're alive?" I ask him. He frowns at me and shakes his head.

"I don't want to talk about it." He says, looking down.

"This is what a therapy session is about. At least you don't have to talk to a random person." I say.

"I don't want to talk about it." He repeats.

"Jerome listen. I know you took Alice 10 years ago. I got over that since I know that she's safe now. Mitch got over that too. Why can't you get over it?" I ask him.

"I took your daughter out of jealousy. You guys got a fairy tale ending with two children, while I had to fight for my life." Jerome says sadly.

"Jerome, I don't have a perfect life. I went into a state of depression while Alice was gone. Mitch and I fight in front of our children occasionally and Anna hates us." I tell him. "Now, can you please tell me what happened after the car crash 15 years ago?" I ask him, getting my pen ready.

"After the car crash, the air bag hit me. The force of the air bag and the car crashing in front of me caused my heart to stop." He starts, but I cut him off.

"How did you even get into that crash?" I ask him.

"The road was slick for some reason and it made my car go out of control. After I was put into a body bag, I was transported to this place. They put me on a shelf and left. After about an hour, my heart started again. I don't know how. I guess God was sending me a message. I got out of the body bag and saw my clothes were all bloody. But I ignored that and snuck into the forest. They didn't know my phone was in my pocket though. I saw Mitch talking about going to that college. After two years of saving money, I bought a ticket to Pennsylvania. After a few days, I set bombs. I wanted to get revenge for leaving San Francisco." I write that down and stare at him in shock.

"You almost killed me! I'm not supposed to get angry, but I lost my memory and a piece of the ceiling trapped my leg. I almost died because of that. But continue your story." I tell him, motioning for him to continue.

"After hijacking your helicopter ride back to San Francisco, I started stealing things. I stole clothes, food, weapons, anything. I stole cases that charge your phone. After three years of stealing, I saw you going to the hospital while going to steal something. I waited a few hours so the babies could survive and during that time, I took baby supplies. Like formula and blankets. I also took pacifiers, baby food and bottles. Then I took Alice. I wanted revenge for forgetting about me." He concludes.

"Do you think there was a better way instead of taking my daughter?" I ask him, while writing down the story in bullet points. Only writing the important parts.

"I don't know! I was stressed out and you guys were so happy..." Jerome trails off. He starts crying then. I'm shocked. I haven't seen him cry ever. I walk over and rub his back.

"Jerome... do you want me to call Mitch? Maybe he can cheer you up." I tell him. He shakes his head.

"And rub in your good life?" He cries. My phone starts ringing, so I get up and walk over to it. It's the school. Great.

"I'll be right back. The school is calling me." I tell him and walk outside. "Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Lower. I'm calling about Kyle. He's in my office right now and I need to tell you what he did. It was brave, but still naughty." I hear the principal's voice.

"What did Kyle do?" I ask her.

"He and his sister, Alice, were in class and a few boys were picking on Alice for being small. He got angry and pushed a few of them. They started fighting and he punched them. Then he started calling them names that aren't appropriate for school. May I ask where he heard this?" The principal asks me. He watches Adam's video and Adam curses.

"His uncle curses. I'm so sorry about his behavior. May I speak to him?" I ask her.

"Hello?" I hear Kyle say.

"Are you serious? Cursing people out and punching them?" I ask him angrily.

"They were bullying Alice. I promised you I would stay with her and protect her." He tries to weasel out of his punishment.

"You definitely have your father's attitude. Caring, yet mean when it comes to it. You're grounded today. No Minecraft and you're telling your father when you come home." I tell him.

"Um Mom? I got suspended... You need to come pick me up now." Kyle tells me.

"WHAT? I'M AT WORK!" I scream into the phone.

"What about Dad?" He asks me quietly.

"Dad's at Uncle Jordan's house helping them renovate! I need to come get you since Uncle Jason and Aunt Taylor are busy!" I groan. "Put the principal back on the phone." I order.

"Hello Mrs. Lower." The principal says.

"I'm at work. I'm a therapist and I have a patient in the room. Can I come get Alice and Kyle in a few minutes?" I ask her.

"I'm sorry, you can't. There's an assembly in a few minutes." The principal says. I groan again.

"I'll be there shortly. I need to bring my patient along however." I tell her and hang up. I enter the room and put on my jacket.

"Where are you going?" Jerome asks me.

"I have to pick up Kyle and Alice from school. Everyone else is busy. Kyle got suspended and I'm getting Alice too. You need to come along." I tell him. He nods and stands up.

"Wait, suspended? How?" He smirks as we walk out to Linda's desk.

"I have to pick up Kyle and Alice from school. Kyle got suspended. Can I bring Jerome along?" I ask her. She nods and looks at me nervously. I walk out with Jerome and we walk next door to the parking lot. I get into my car and Jerome gets into the passenger seat. "Alice was getting bullied and Kyle punching and started cursing out the kids." I explain as I drive to the school. Jerome starts laughing hysterically.

"Where did he learn to curse?" Jerome asks while laughing.

"Adam's videos." I tell him as we reach the school. "Wait here." I tell him and get out of the car. I walk to the entrance and go to the office.

"Hello ma'am." The secretary says.

"I'm here to pick up Alice and Kyle Lower." I tell her.

"Yes, they're in the principal's office. Sign them out on this paper while I get them." The secretary hands me a paper. I write their names and sign. They come out and hug me.

"Let's go. I have a patient." I tell them and we walk out. We walk towards the car and they freeze. They see Jerome in the car. He looks up and waves at them.

"Mom, why is Jerome in our car?" Alice asks fearfully.

"He's my patient. Come on." I tell them. I have to physically drag them to the car. Kyle is glaring at Jerome.

"Wow. I didn't know I was this hated." He remarks when he sees their reaction.

"So, continuing from the session, why didn't you just come to the hospital and explain?" I ask him, driving back to the hospital.

"I was too mad to think straight." Jerome says. I look at him and slap him.

"That's for making me leave my old life for all of this." I glare at him. His eyes widen and he points.

"LOOK OUT!" He screams. I look at see a truck barreling towards us. Alice and Kyle scream and I try to move out of the way. I can't in time and the truck collides with us. Jerome's arm goes in front of my air bag at the last second and the air bag shoots out.

**Cliffhanger. Why is Jerome being so nice to Azalea? What will happen to Jerome?**

**SONG?**

**1) Jar of Hearts**

**2) Burn**

**3) RANDOMIZE**

**~LilKinny**


	7. The Car Crash

**I wanted to shed some light on this review I saw... I read it in the movie theater waiting for Grown Ups 2 to start. I thought this would tell you some 'Author Thoughts' I had while reading...**

_**~ What if Azalea dies and Mitch or Alice takes over?**_

_**~ What if next chapter is her funeral, like in Cops and Robbers?**_

_**~ What if this is all a dream she had the day before her date with Jordan? **_

**Sorry if that confused anyone. **

**SONG?**

_**Let's use the randomizer... *presses shuffle on iPhone under the playlist 'Sad Songs'* THE SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER IS... A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. **_

_Azalea's POV_

The air bag hits my chest and part of my head with a lot of force, but Jerome's arm blocked it from hitting my face. But he wasn't lucky... his face and chest were hit. The force leaves me stunned, ignoring the screams of my children. I hear the wails of sirens coming from nearby. I feel someone shaking my shoulder. The pain is killing me, but Jerome is worse.

"Mom, please don't die! Please!" Alice wails. The car door swings open the someone pushes the air bag away. Someone drags me out of the car and places me on a stretcher. I'm put into an ambulance with Jerome. He has cuts all over his face and most likely his chest. He moans in pain when a medic tries cleaning his wounds. The pain is taking me away from the world, into the spiraling darkness of my mind.

_Mitch's POV_

"So, how does the deck look so far?" I ask Jordan, wiping some sweat from my face.

"Looks amazing. Your phone is ringing by the way." Jordan points to my phone. I go over to it and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask as Jordan starts painting a little more of the deck.

"Is this Mitch Lower?" I hear someone ask nervously.

"Yes, this is." I say, not liking the way they sounded.

"Hello, this is Linda from the hospital. Azalea was transported here a minute ago." Linda tells me. I freeze and Jackie runs out of the house horrified.

"What happened?" I ask in shock.

"There was a car accident. Azalea, her patient Jerome, and your kids were in the car when the car collided with a truck. Jerome and Azalea are in the hospital and are going to get stitched for the serious cuts in their head." Linda replies.

"Wait, what does Jerome look like?" I ask, recalling the image of Jerome in the forest.

"Brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes." The lady tells me the description. That is Jerome.

"I'll be there soon. Are my kids alright?" I ask, setting down the paint brush and grabbing my jacket and keys. I wave to them and exit from the back gate. I hop into my car and start the engine.

"Yes, they're OK. They're terrified though since they want to see Azalea, but other than that they're unharmed." Linda says as I start my car. I pull out of the driveway and start driving to the hospital.

"I'm almost there. Tell them I'm coming now." I reply.

"I'll see you here. Oh, and if Jerome didn't stick his arm in front of Azalea's face, she would have been a lot worse. Bye." Linda hangs up. I put my phone down and pull into the parking lot. After finding a parking spot, I stop my car and walk into the lobby. Alice and Kyle run up to me and I see tears running down their faces.

"Mom is hurt!" Alice wails. I pick her up since she is generally lighter and walk over to two empty seats. Kyle sits in the other chair. I go onto my cell phone and look at it while the kids chat.

"...and here is one of the victim's husband. Sir, do you have time to spare?" I hear a reporter say. A microphone is shoved into my face. I turn and push the microphone out of my face.

"I do. It's just I got my kids here." I motion to Alice and Kyle.

"It won't be long. How did you find out about the accident and where were you at the time?" The reporter asks me.

"I was at my friend's house helping him paint his deck, explaining the paint on me, when I got a phone call from the hospital." I answer. Wow, already trying to get every detail.

"Do you want to say something to someone in that car?" The reporter asks me.

"Yes, I want to say something to Jerome. Thanks man, you might of saved my wife's life." I say, gratefully. The reporter looks at me confused.

"How did Jerome save your wife's life?" The reporter asks me confused.

"At the last second, he stuck his arm out and protected a portion of her face." I tell her.

"Well, thank you for this short interview." The reporter says. I turn back around to my kids and smile.

"When we know Mom is OK, let's go get some ice cream for Mom." I tell them. They whip around and look at me hopefully.

"Can we get some too?" Kyle asks me. I laugh and nod.

"Who wants to play I Spy?" I ask the two of them. They look at me confused.

"What's I Spy?" Alice asks.

"I'll start. I Spy with my little eye something... blue!" I say. I'm thinking of the hospital sign.

"But how do you play?" Kyle asks, getting annoyed.

"So, one of us chooses something in the room. The other two have to guess what item it is based off the color told. Like, I Spy something blue. What do you guys see that's blue?" I ask them. They ponder this for a bit and start pointing out blue things. Alice finally guesses the blue hospital sign and I smile. "That's correct Alice! Now your turn!" I tell her. We play I Spy for a little while before a doctor approaches us.

"Hello. Are you Azalea Lower's family?" **(By the way, Lower is pronounced as Lauer. Not the actual word 'lower') **The doctor asks us. I nod and she looks at us happily. "Azalea is making a full recovery." She beams then looks sadly. "As for Jerome..."

**SHORT CHAPTER BUT CLIFFHANGER! ERMAHGERD I'M EVIL!  
**

**Should Jerome pass away?  
**

**1) NO! NOT THE FLUFFY!**

**2) IT ADDS TO THE EFFECT OF THE STORY! YES!**

**SONG?**

**1) Burn**

**2) Same Love**

**3) RANDOMIZER**

**~LilKinny**


	8. Jerome's Mind

**So, I have some news to tell you guys... I'm going on a cruise on August 11th. My parents didn't tell me when we're coming back. I might bring my laptop along, but if I don't, I won't be uploading any chapters during that time. I know this is early, but I just wanted to tell you guys so you know why I haven't uploaded any chapters during that time if I don't.**

**SONG?**

_**Let's use the randomizer... *BTW, I USE SPOTIFY* And the song is Dirty Paws by Of Monsters and Men. **_

_Mitch's POV_

"As for Jerome... he was knocked into a coma about 5 minutes after the accident occurred. **(OK... I know this is early for an Author's Note... but I had to. I went onto Spotify and started putting together this playlist. It had so much fast paced songs XD... I Love It by Icona Pop starts playing and I just started dancing while trying to write a sad scene... XD Oh God I'm dying) **He has a possible chance of dying if he doesn't wake up within a week. We have him on life support, but we think he might never wake up." The doctor's words hang in the air. I stare at her in shock. Jerome was my best friend when we were doing YouTube together. 15 years ago. He can't just die.

"Keep him on life support. Keep him on life support until he wakes up or until that machine tells us the cold truth. But, do not let him die. He's my best friend and when I was here 15 years ago, he stayed by my side when I couldn't speak. I'm returning the favor. Can I see him?" I ask her. She nods and I stand up. "Do you guys want to come?" I ask them. They shake their heads. "OK, stay here." I tell them.

"This might sound nosy, but didn't Jerome take your daughter? It was all over the news." The doctor asks me.

"Yes, he did. But we were best friends since we met when we were in Kindergarden. I can't abandon him, even if he did take my daughter." I tell her. She nods and points into a room. I walk inside and see Jerome in the bed. He has cuts all over his face and bruises also dot his face. There are stiches in his cheek and forehead, probably from a really bad cut.

"Jerome, you can win these Hunger Games. I know since we've been best friends since Kindergarden. Just come back to reality. I told them to keep you on life support. They gave you a week. I told the doctor you're stronger than that. And I forgive you for taking my daughter. I understand it was out of anger. Just stay alive." I tell him.

_Jerome's POV (In the coma)_

While running away from Mitch and Azalea's demonic daughter and her arrows, I hit a dead end. I turn around and Alice approaches me.

"You liar. You told me my mother died and we stay in the forest since there is no towns nearby." Alice sneers, notching an arrow.

"I'm sorry! Just don't shoot me! I'm already hurt enough!" I say, motioning to the cuts and bruises on my face and chest. She shakes her head and aims her arrow at me.

"You almost killed my mother in that accident." She says coldly. As she's about to shoot the arrow, familiar hands pick her up. She starts kicking and screaming. Mitch comes into view, holding his daughter.

"Alice! Your mother would disapprove of this! Go home now missy!" Mitch sets her down. She glares at him and disappears. Mitch turns to me and nods. I look at him confused.

"Jerome, you can win these Hunger Games. I know since we've been best friends since Kindergarden. Just come back to reality. I told them to keep you on life support. They gave you a week. I told the doctor you're stronger than that. And I forgive you for taking my daughter. I understand it was out of anger. Just stay alive." Mitch's voice echos throughout my subconscious.

"Mitch, I can't survive. I'm badly hurt and I feel horrible about taking Alice." I tell him, looking down.

"Jerome, listen if you can hear me. You are a bacca and baccas never give up fights. Now fight this for all of your friends." I realize he's talking to me in the real world and I'm hearing his voice now.

"What friends do I have?" I ask him.

"Jerome, you have friends. I visited you before my own wife. We've been best friends since we were little. I trust you with a lot and you do the same. Like I'm the only one who knows you still sleep with a nightlight. And you know of my teddy bear named Mr. Snuffles. Now try to come back." He walks into mist. I stare at the spot he was in dumbfounded. How do I come back? Do I try to imagine reality or something? I slide down the wall and look at the ground in defeat. Then the sound of light footsteps fills my mind. My little sister comes into view. **(I have no idea if he has a sister. This is made up.) **

Opal has blonde hair and pale skin with blue eyes. She got the majority of my dad's traits. She's short, but hates being called short, even if she's 27. She comes up and pulls me up.

"Why did this happen?" She asks. The voice echos through my mind. She's there at my bedside. She came down from LA just to see me. Opal looks around with her green eyes and then back at me. "I hope you get better soon. I know we aren't close, but seeing my only family member like this is painful." OPal says, tears starting to stream down her face. Our parents went missing in Africa a year ago. I heard about it from my phone on a news app.

"Opal, stop crying. I'll be fine." I reassure her, even if she can't hear me.

"I really wish we bonded more before you went missing. I got into a movie if you wanted to know. It's called Divergent. I play the main character named Beatrice, or Tris. I do a lot of stunts on set." Opal tells me. I smile at her. She starts going on about the amazement of her part in the movie. Apparently, she plays the main character, who goes from boring to fun within two days. She was perfect for the job since she's younger than most celebrities who tried out and she has the perfect traits for Tris.

"I have to go. I need to go back to Hollywood to shoot some more of the movie. I want to stay more, but my agent is telling me I need to go. I hope you wake up soon and I'll visit as much as possible." Opal walks into the mist. I sit there alone now. How do I get out of this coma? Do I just imagine a doorway to get out? Do I have to try to move my limbs or something? This might take a while.

_Mitch's POV_

As I leave Leah's room, a young girl around 25 walks out of Jerome's room. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She looks nothing like Jerome.

"Hello." I wave to her. She looks at me and smiles a little.

"Hi." She replies.

"I'm Mitch. I'm-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"Jerome's best friend." She fills in. I look at her confused and she looks at me back. "You don't recognize me?" She asks me confused.

"Not really..." I say. I try and think of where I could have seen this girl.

"I'm Jerome's younger sister Opal..." She trails off. Then I remember. Opal left for Hollywood when she turned 18.

"Opal! I forgot!" I facepalm. She giggles a little.

"It's OK Mitch. I didn't expect you to recognize me. I got a part in a movie... The main character!" She squeals. I clap.

"Nice job. What movie?" I hope it's not a girl movie.

"Divergent. It's a book and very interesting. I play Tris." She explains the role. I listen intently, thinking of the part she's playing. Her phone beeps and she looks at it. "I gotta go back to Hollywood. I'll see you around." She smiles and walks away. I walk back out to the lobby and go over to the kids.

"Who wants some ice cream?" I ask them. They jump up and nod. We walk out talking about ice cream. As we get into the car, I think about Jerome. If they take him off life support, I will kill someone. He is my best friend and I won't let him die. This is my favor to prove I forgive him for taking Alice. We drive to the ice cream place and I order for myself and Leah while the kids order for themselves. I end up paying for a chocolate cone, a vanilla cup, a chocolate cup and and chocolate and vanilla swirl cone with extra sprinkles as Alice put it. We climb back into the car and start driving back to the hospital. I hope Jerome gets out of his coma. I hope Leah recovers. I wish our world wasn't so cruel. I also wish my chocolate ice cream didn't drip onto my sweat jacket.

**A little humor at the end. So, you saw Jerome's younger sister. Opal can be a name. **

**I was listening to really fast and upbeat songs the entire time and it was hard to write... **

**SONG?**

**1) I Love It**

**2) Here's to Never Growing Up**

**3) RANDOMIZER**

**~LilKinny**


	9. Azalea's Secret That's Not So Secret

**I HAD TO DELETE MY HOME EMAIL! I GOT SO MAD SINCE I ACCIDENTLY MADE THE NAME MINECRAFTSTUDIOSFILM! I GOT SO MAD AND I DELETED MY ACCOUNT! GAMERSTHATAREGIRLS WAS ATTACHED TO IT SO THAT GOT DELETED TOO!**

**I made a new YouTube Channel though: GamersNGirls.**

**SONG?**

**Autumn Leaves (This chapter is very sad. If you don't want to read the story after, I understand.)**

_Third Person's POV_

As a week went by, Jerome and Azalea's conditions got worse. Azalea's suffering from serious damage from her steering wheel going into her chest. Jerome is still in his coma, trying to get out. The doctors gave Azalea another week before she passes away. Jerome's week is up, but Mitch almost beat up a doctor that was about to take him off life support. Jerome was given another two weeks. Mitch constantly visits Azalea, more than Jerome. She knows she's dying, but never looks sad in front of her kids.

_Azalea's POV_

I sit in bed watching Saturday Night Live. The first episode with Bruno Mars comes on and the Pandora scene comes on. I laugh at it, but I start coughing from laughing so hard. i stop laughing and cough. I continue watching it and I start laughing again. The door opens and the doctor comes in. He's frowning and looking at his clipboard. That's never a good sign.

"Hello Mrs. Lower. I unfortunately have bad news. You contracted a rare disease. We don't know where, but we've never seen it before. Your heart is failing. You now have another five days, we believe." The doctor tells me sadly. I frown and shut the TV off.

"I don't have trouble breathing though." I tell him.

"That's because your lungs haven't been affected yet. We believe your lungs will start failing tomorrow or Thursday." The doctor reads off the clipboard. The news settles in. I'm dying.

"Is there any way I can get help?" I ask him, hopefully.

"We can put tubes into your nose to help you breathe and give you a heart monitor. That's all we can give you." The doctor says sadly.

"Can I please have them?" I beg him. He nods and exits the room. I stare at the bed. Tears start forming and a tear drop falls onto the blue striped blanket Mitch brought me. The doctor reenters and brings my hospital bed out into the hallway. How do I explain this to Mitch?

_Mitch's POV_

We go to the hospital with the ice cream. The kids are happily eating their ice cream. My car luckily doesn't look like a bird crapped all over the seats. I go over to the receptionist, Linda, and smile.

"Can we see Azalea Lower?" It's been two days since the accident. We get ice cream everyday since Leah loves ice cream.

"She might still be getting her rhinoplasty." Linda tells me. **(I DID RESEARCH ON WHAT IT'S CALLED!) **

"Her what?" I ask her confused.

"Oh, her sinus surgery. She needs tubes up her nose. She has a disease thats causing her lungs and heart to fail." Linda says. I literally drop my ice cream and stare at her in shock.

"Wait, so she can die?" I hope the kids aren't listening.

"The doctors gave her 5 days. But I have hope that she can make it." The receptionist looks at me and nods.

"Do you know how long we should wait?" I question her.

"I'll ask a doctor if she's OK for visitors." Linda replies and sees a passing doctor. "Sir! Sir!" She runs after him. I roll my eyes and look at the ice cream cone on the ground. Then I look at Leah's.

"Dad, don't even dare." Alice says, glaring at me. I laugh and shake my head. Then I quickly lick a little bit. She slaps me on the arm. "Why would you lick Mom's ice cream?" She asks annoyed and turns back to Kyle.

"It's vanilla. I don't like vanilla." I tell her and Linda returns.

"Sorry about running off. You can see her, but she might be asleep. If so, you can visit your other friend." Linda tells me. I nod and guide the kids to Leah's room. Kyle opens the door and we see Leah watching TV. She has tubes in her nose and stitches. There's a heart monitor on her beside and she has an IV in her arm.

"Hi guys." She says happily.

"We got you ice cream again." I hand her the vanilla cone.

"Where's yours?" She asks me.

"After I heard that you had... I dropped mine." I tell her, leaving out the part with 5 days. She looks at me confused. "5 days." I say quietly. She nods and looks at the kids.

"How are you going to raise them once I'm gone?" I ask him sadly.

"You can't just give up now!" I tell her, shocked. Azalea Thompson Lower is giving up on life. This isn't acceptable.

"Mitch, I'm not giving up. I'm just asking you what you'll do if I pass away." She hisses. We don't want the kids hearing this conversation.

"I'll raise them in your image. I'll be a good father and we won't forget you. Do you want to tell your viewers about your illness?" I ask her. She gives me a wicked glare.

"You know I deleted my YouTube channel after I had them." She glares at me. I smile nervously.

"I meant my viewers." I say nervously.

"Mitch, I don't feel like seeing random people in here over the next five days asking me about my personal life." She says annoyed.

"OK. So how are you feeling?" I ask her.

"Good at the moment. My doctor told me by tomorrow or Thursday I'll start having problems." Leah looks back at the TV. Family Guy's on. Consuela and Stewie are on the Star Wars spaceship **(I have no idea what that's called.) **and she's bugging him over Windex.

"Do you feel like you're going to throw up?" I watch in amusement as Stewie hands her another brand and she goes 'No... No... That leave film on window.'

"Not really. I'm really tired from the surgery. I'll see you tomorrow Mitch." She lies down and falls asleep. I quietly shut the TV and open the door, motioning for the kids to follow. I shut her door.

"Let's go see Jerome." I tell them. We head down the hallway to Jerome's room and we enter it. He's lying here still.

_Jerome's POV_

How do I get myself out of this coma? Seriously, it's been a week and two days of doing nothing. I have an idea, but it might not work. I need someone to be visiting me. I listen for any footsteps. And luckily I hear three sets of them.

"Hey dood. Are you still there?" I hear Mitch say as he walks over to me. I lie on the ground and close my eyes, clenching my hands. I pretend there's a heavy weight on my arms, legs, head and torso. I try pulling my arm up, but I can't. I try pulling my fingers up, but I can't. I put all my strength to this and try to give a thumbs up. Slowly, I lift my thumb and rotate my wrist.

"Dad look! He can move!" Alice skips up to Mitch.

"Holy cow Jerome! For a second I thought you cheese-burgered." Mitch says. I open both my palms to ask 'Why?'. "Well, you weren't responding." Mitch explains. "Did you hear about Leah?" He asks me. What happened to Leah?

I close my hands again, except I lift my right pointer finger and I shake it left and right. This is so hard since it's leeching my strength.

"She has a rare disease." Mitch says dryly. I put down my finger and open my hands to the bed. Oh God. He doesn't seem too thrilled about that. "I gotta go. Come on kids." Mitch and his kids leave the room. I stand up after imaging the weights disappearing. Now I have a method of communication.

**I was sad writing this chapter... Is it bad that this is my home screen for my laptop?:**

_**Squidward: You're making me claustrophobic.**_

_**Patrick: What does claustrophobic mean?**_

_**Spongebob: It means he's afraid of Santa Clause!**_

_**Patrick: Ho ho ho!**_

_**Spongebob: Stop it, Patrick! You're scaring him! **_

**I have this picture on my phone... I charge my phone using my laptop. So naturally this would become my home screen. I have so many funny pictures it's not even funny. **

**ALSO A QUESTION:**

**Should Azalea pass away?**

**1) YES: Mitch or one of their kids can take over.**

**2) NO: She's the main character.**

**3) I REALLY DON'T CARE: Meh. **

**SONG?**

**1) Burn**

**2) Autumn Leaves**

**3) RANDOMIZER**


	10. The Girl Who Survived

**So I read a review and got an idea from it. I'm using Eloise J. Malfoy's idea for this chapter. But I was confused on how to write it out, so if I didn't really write it the way you pictured it, then I don't know. I was really confused.**

**CHECK OUT MY FRIEND'S ACCOUNT ON FANFICTION: BabyCakes77**

**SONG?**

_**Since nobody voted for songs, I chose Burn by Ellie Goulding. **_

_Azalea's POV_

It's been 5 days. I feel horrible and I don't want to move. Mitch stops by alone now since he doesn't want the kids to see me like this. I found out that Jerome woke up yesterday. I want to visit him, but I really don't want to. Not from laziness, but from the extreme pain and discomfort I get when I move. It's 3 now. Mitch should be here any minute. The TV in always on playing my favorite shows. Right now, Chowder (an old cartoon I watched) is playing. I watch as Panini tells Chowder that a bruised bluenana is their child and it needs their help. The door opens and Mitch enters.

"Hey Leah." He says with a smile. I smile back before coughing. His smile disappears and he walks over to me. "Are you feeling alright?" He asks me concerned.

"Mitch, I'm in a hospital in a hospital bed unable to move from pain. What do you think?" I ask him dryly. My mouth feels like sandpaper. "Can I have my cup of water?" I ask him. He takes the cup and I drink some water.

"Better?" He asks me.

"Yes. How's Jerome?" I ask him.

"Great. He really wants to visit you. He said he's sorry for getting you into that car crash too." Mitch tells me.

"For what? It was my fault for turning around." I tell him frowning.

"Leah, I don't know who's fault it was!" Mitch yells at me. Then he looks at me with a look of regret. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that." Mitch says with a look of hurt.

"Mitch, please leave. Go visit Jerome or something. Just leave." I say, tears in my eyes. He looks at me with hurt in his eyes but leaves the room. Tears roll down my face as I watch Chowder. The door opens again and I see who it is. It's Jordan.

"Hey Azalea." He says with a smile. I look at him then look back to the TV. The real mother showed up and is screaming at Panini and Chowder. "What happened?" He asks me, walking over.

"Mitch was being himself. How are you?" I ask him, tearing away my gaze from the TV to face him.

"I was going to ask you. Azalea, listen to me. I thought Jackie passed away 15 years ago. I was wrong. I thought she passed away from lung failure. She survived and is here today. You can live through this. Think of your kids and Mitch. Think of your friends. Think of anybody who cares about you." Jordan says, looking into my eyes.

"Jordan, don't you think I'm trying? I'm breathing everyday and hoping I get better. The doctors put me on the top of the list for a new lung. I'm getting heart surgery later on. I'm trying to live." I tell him. The door opens a little and someone peaks their head in. It's Anna.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asks us.

"No, you can come in." Jordan says, motioning for her to come in. She comes in and closes the door behind her. Anna turns and faces me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry about walking out last week. I didn't want to see you like this." Anna walks over with tears in her eyes. She hugs me gently and sits next to Jordan.

"It's OK Anna. I forgive you." I tell her. She shakes her head.

"Mom, I've been keeping something from you. I'm pregnant." Anna says. Silence fills the room as I stare at he in shock and Jordan rubs her back.

"With who's child?" I ask her worried.

"My boyfriend's child. I'm worried you won't be around to meet your grandchild." Anna cries.

"Anna, you're making us feel old. Azalea will live. Her surgery will be a success." Jordan tells her confidently. Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my chest where my heart is. I lie back in the bed and I hear the heart monitor go off.

_Jordan's POV_

Azalea's heart monitor makes a long eerie beeping sound. Anna freaks out. She starts hysterically crying, screaming 'NO!' over and over again.

"Anna, go get a doctor. Any doctor. Tell them she's not breathing. I'm going to try and perform CPR." I tell her quickly. She nods and runs out. I pump air over her heart and repeatedly check her pulse. I blow air into her mouth and pump air over her heart. Her heart monitor starts a little bit. It's faint, but it's there. I start blowing even more air into her, pumping air. She's starting to regain a pulse now. Her heart beat is getting stronger.

"Come on Azalea. You can survive!" I whisper as I pump air over her heart. The door swings open and someone moves me off her. A doctor guides me away from the bed as another doctor shocks her. Azalea's eyes open and she looks around in confusion.

"What happened?" She asks us.

"We're getting you to surgery. You just had a heart failure." A doctor tells her as they wheel a gurney in. She's placed onto the gurney and brought out of the room. Anna walks over to me crying. I rub her back soothingly.

"She'll be fine. She's getting heart surgery now to make sure this doesn't happen again." I tell her. Mitch runs in wildly. He looks around and spots the empty bed and us in the corner. I get a great idea. "Play along." I whisper to Anna. She nods.

"Where's Leah?" He asks wildly.

"She's gone Mitch. Her heart failed and the doctors couldn't save her in time." I tell him sadly. He looks at me in bewilderment.

"What? Jerome said he saw her passing by his door on a gurney so I ran here." Mitch explains. So he was visiting Jerome.

"We're just kidding Dad. Mom's heart really did fail, but Jordan performed CPR until doctors arrived. She was taken to get heart surgery." Anna explains. Mitch glares at me.

"That wasn't funny dude. But I can't ever stop owing you." Mitch says.

"You don't need to owe me anything. Just don't get mad that I had to kiss Azalea to give her air." I explain. Mitch laughs and shakes his head.

"It was CPR dude. I'm not mad over that." He laughs. I join in and soon Anna also joins in.

**So I did sort of a spin off of your idea. YOU GUYS CAN SHUT CAPS LOCK OFF. AZALEA IS ALIVE. **

**SONG?**

**1) I Love It**

**2) Commander**

**3) RANDOMIZER**

**~LilKinny**


	11. Wedding Invitations

**Hey guys! I'm back! Yesterday I didn't update at all since I was up all night and I wasn't feeling good. I was in bed until 11 and when I lifted my head up, I felt really dizzy and just put my head down. Also when I walked down the stairs I almost fell down them since I felt really dizzy. Last night I felt like I was going to throw up if I started writing since I felt dizzy still so I just watched TV and YouTube until 11:30. So, as you can see, I felt like crap yesterday.**

**BUT TODAY I'M BETTER. I have my last 2 camp shows (we have 4, 2 yesterday and 2 today) today and my best friend's birthday party later on. I'm not childish to say that, but it's at this really fun place in my state followed by a sleepover. The thing is, she is usually up until 6 AM then sleeps until noon. I'm up until midnight then I sleep until 6:15-ish. **

**I also understand you guys might have been pissed at the last chapter... YOU SAID KEEP HER ALIVE! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I DID! **

**Also, ****Eloise J. Malfoy ****I also read fanfics on my iPhone so I can't listen to music unless I have it.**

**ALSO, I'm changing the month it is in their world. It's July, not March. **

**SONG?**

_**I Love It by Icona Pop... I'm imagining my younger cousin sing it since Derek and I taught it to her. She goes 'I don cawe! I wuv it!' She can't say 'don't' since she's only 2. **_

_Anna's POV_

"Hey Jordan... Can I admit something to you?" I ask him nervously.

"Sure, go ahead." He says. Dad looks at me weirdly.

"I'm actually not pregnant. I wanted to see Mom's reaction to my pregnancy. I guess she was so worried that it gave her a heart attack." I look down at the floor ashamed.

"Well that wasn't the right thing to do. She's in surgery now. We hope she gets better." Jordan rubs my back. I shake my head as tears start falling.

"She could have died because of me." I start crying.

"Anna, why did you tell her you were pregnant?" Dad asks sternly.

"I wanted to see her reaction! Look on the bright side, she has more time to live if the surgery is a success. If she doesn't make it, she's in a disease free world." I explain. Dad looks at me sadly but nods.

"I guess you're right." He says sadly. "But Alice and Kyle lose their mother and I lose my wife if she passes away." Dad looks down at the floor.

"She'll make it Mitch. Just watch. Let's leave. This surgery will take a long time." Jordan says. We all exit the hospital room and enter the waiting room. After going out the door, I face them.

"I'll go back to my apartment." I state. They shake their heads.

"Come over and visit the kids. You are still allowed in our house." Dad smiles and motions for me to follow them to his apartment. We walk to the apartment building next door and ride the elevator having a conversation. We go to his apartment and find letters on the floor. "The mail came." Dad explains and picks the mail up.

"Are those fan made get well cards?" Jordan asks, pointing to a pink envelope.

"I guess. What's this?" Dad says, taking out a cream colored envelope. "To Mr. and Mrs. Mitch Lower. Seems really fancy." Dad shrugs and opens the letter. We walk to the kitchen table and each read the letter.

'Roses are red, I'm not alone. I'm getting married, now I'm not forever alone. We would like you to attend the wedding of Adam Thomas and Sarah Fern. The date is August 15th, 2028. Please dress formally, not casually.' I read. I hand it to Jordan and he reds through it.

"That was a clever poem." Jordan says quietly.

"I didn't even know he was dating anyone." Dad whispers.

"I'm going to go back to my apartment to see if I was also invited. I'll stop by the hospital too to check on Mom." I tell them and stand up. I grab my pocket book and I leave the apartment building. After walking next door, I enter the hospital waiting room. Walking to the front desk, I smile at the receptionist.

"Excuse me? I wanted to know how my mother is doing so far. Her name is Azalea Lower and she was getting heart surgery when I left with my Dad." I tell her. She looks at her computer then back at me.

"Ah yes. Azalea Lower. So far the surgery is successful and it should be done in the next two-three hours or so." The receptionist smiles. I smile back.

"Thank you." I turn and leave, going to the parking lot. I get into my car (since I left it here before going to Dad's apartment) and I start driving home. I turn on the radio and start singing along to 'I Love It'. I reach my apartment and get my mail from the front deskman. I ride up the elevator looking for the cream colored envelope. I find it midway and I get off at my floor. I walk towards my apartment and unlock it, relocking it when I get inside.

**Short chapter, I know. But I also wanted to add this into my chapter, but I didn't want to:**

**Can everyone stop scrolling to the end of this chapter and read this paragraph? I wanted to send my prayers to the family of Talia Joy Castellano. If you don't know who Talia is, Talia is a 13 year old who was battling cancer since she was 7. She's an inspiring make up and nail artist on YouTube. On July 16th, 2013 at 11:22 AM, heaven gained an angel, also known as Talia. She was beautiful and inspiring. If you want to see Talia, go to YouTube and look up 'taliajoy18'. **

**SONG?**

**1) Radioactive**

**2) If I Lose Myself**

**3) RANDOMIZER**

**~LilKinny**


	12. A Look Into Azalea's Childhood

**OK, so I'm making a new story (FOR HUNGER GAMES READERS) called 'How to Creep People Out In The Hunger Games (Based On Camp Game)'. This story will only have 3 more chapters (this one, the next one, and the epilogue). BUT, I'm positive this chapter will make you laugh hysterically since it has some of my childhood in it. And I was strange as a child.**

**I CHANGED THE TYPO IN CHAPTER 11 TOO! IT WAS ANNA'S POV, NOT ALICE'S!**

**I MADE A CHARACTER AND MY OTHER CHARACTER WAS MADE BY MY OLDER COUSIN WHO WANTED TO MAKE HER.**

**SONG?**

_**This chapter will be happier than most chapter, so the song is 'I Love It' by Icona Pop.**_

_Azalea's POV (Going back to when Azalea was 10)_

I'm so excited for today! My best friends are coming today then we're going to theater camp. Today is the day of our first 2 shows. I'm getting ready for the day in the outfit they told us to dress in. The brightly colored shirt with the playbill on it, jean shorts and sneakers. I'm wearing my black Converse that ends at my ankle. I start putting my hair into a ponytail as the doorbell rings.

"MOM! QUENTIN! CAN YOU GET THE DOOR!" I call out as I pull my hair back. The door to my room opens and Quentin enters. He looks for me and sighs.

"I was in the middle of Call of Duty. And Mom's not here. She went to the supermarket quickly. Now go answer the door!" Quentin yells and leaves. I stare at him shocked. I finish my hair and stomp down the stairs angrily. Yes, I could have floated down, but I wanted him to see how angry I am. I open the door and smile at my friends. The brunette smiles back, her chocolate brown eyes looking at the outfit I'm wearing. The blonde with green-brown eyes looks at me and smiles.

"Hi Alex and Sarah. Come in." I motion for them to enter. Alex Green is probably my best friend in the world. She has the most judgmental eye for fashion and is annoyingly sarcastic **(Like me!) **but I'm friends with her since we met in Preschool. I was getting bullied by the boy and she stood up for me. We became friends then in about 3rd grade we became best friends. Sarah Fern is hilarious and strange at the same time. She makes up the most random comments for the things I say.

"Hey! Did you practice your solo?" Sarah asks me.

"No. Hold on." I clear my throat and stand tall. "Romance, love presented pastorally!" I sing proudly and loud enough to piss Quentin off.

"SHUT UP AZALEA!" He screams from upstairs.

"MAKE ME!" I shout back at him.

"OH THAT'S IT!" He screeches and I hear the door to his room open. He comes down the stairs and charges at me. We squeal and dodge.

"GO TO THE BASEMENT!" I shout at them. They nod and run downstairs. I turn to him and smirk. He pauses. He knows what I'm about to do. I run into the kitchen, leaving him very confused.

"Wait what?" He says confused from the living room as I open the fridge. I grab the whipped cream and hide behind the doorway. He cautiously walks into the kitchen and turns to face me. He's met with whipped cream into his face.

"EAT WHIPPED CREAM!" I scream and continue spraying him.

"STOP! YOU'RE WASTING THE WHIPPED CREAM!" Quentin shouts and rubs the whipped cream off his glasses. He sees me then we have a staring contest. I hear my friends creeping up the steps and giggles. Then we start hysterically laughing.

"Your face when I started spraying you with whipped cream was priceless!" I howl with laughter. Sarah and Alex join in and we're all laughing hysterically soon. The front door opens and I stare at Quentin in alarm.

"Quentin? Leah? Hello?" Mom says and we hear her approaching the kitchen. She enters and sees Quentin's face coated with the cream. She looks at both of us then starts laughing as well.

"I thought you would be mad." Quentin says confused.

"But you always annoy her. This is payback honey. Now go wipe the cream off. Come on girls, when Quentin comes back down we're off to the theater." Mom says as Quentin trudges up the stairs. Sarah and Alex comes upstairs and we sit on the couch. I turn on the TV and we watch Chowder. **(Reminder, this is when that show was popular)**

"So, you covered your brother's face in whipped cream... Nice." Alex states quietly as we watch Chowder.

"Yep. Something I do daily." I say quietly. Quentin trudges down the stairs and we exit the house. After climbing into Mom's minivan, we drive to the theater.

**I know, short chapter. But I hope that this shows what my childhood was like... I had a strange childhood guys.**

**Next chapter is the ending followed by the epilogue. It's going to be Adam and Sarah's wedding.**

**SONG?**

**1) Jar of Hearts**

**2) Radioactive**

**3) RANDOMIZER**

**~LilKinny**


	13. Finale and Something In The End

**So... I decided this will be the final chapter of this story. I have a new idea for a new story, so don't worry. But I want to know if Azalea should star in it. Look below for more.**

**The last time for this story but... SONG?**

_**It was randomizer so... With Ears to See and Eyes to Hear (Acoustic Version)**_

_Mitch's POV (Skip ahead to when he's 68 years old)_

I stand in front of the stone. I lean on my cane and a tear escapes from my eye. I look down at the Earth beneath my shoes.

"Why is life so unfair?" I think sadly as I stare at the dirt and grass. I look back at the engraving on the stone.

'Here Lies Azalea Maria Thompson Lower. Beloved Wife, Mother, Grandmother and Aunt. R.I.P. You Will Be Deeply Missed'. She's gone. She's been gone for a year from today. She was 67 when she didn't wake up in the morning. Doctors blamed it on old age, heart failure, even stress. We hadn't had any stress in our lives, she was in pristine health the entire week. I believe it was old age that took her away. I can remember her smile, her voice. The milky white eyes that 'haunted my dreams during the time they were there.

_"Mitch! My eyes are hazel again!" I hear from the bedroom. I walk in and I'm met with a big hug. I look at her and she looks back at me with sparkling hazel eyes. I grin and kiss her._

_"Well, at least Alice won't think Herobrine is in our house whenever you wake her up for school." Her laughs fills the room and I join in. _

_"Well, he might be. You never know." Leah grins dangerously and pushes me out of the bedroom. "Now leave. I'm in the middle of watching a rerun of Adventure Time!" She playfully slams the door in my face and I hear the theme song of the cartoon._

I feel like it was just yesterday when she said 'Good night Mitch. I love you.' Then I woke up and she didn't wake up. My phone rings. Yes, even if I'm like 70 I still have a phone since my grandchildren have cell phones. I look at the caller ID. It's my granddaughter named Leigh. She's Anna daughter and Anna named her after Leah. But Leigh's name is spelled differently since it's pronounced differently and her boyfriend misspelled it when he was writing her birth certificate.

"Hello?" I answer the phone, sitting on the bench near the grave.

"Hi Grandpa." Leigh says cheerfully.

"How's my favorite granddaughter?" I ask her teasingly. I tell that to all my grandchildren and she knows it.

"Good. I wanted to see if I could drop by. Are you busy?" She asks me. I stare at the smooth stone in front of me with the inscription.

"It's been a year Leigh. You know where I am." I tell her and reread the inscription.

"Can I come there?" She asks me.

"Of course." I tell her and look across the cemetery. There is a lone azalea bush growing, swaying calmly in the wind. "Bring flowers." I tell her and hang up. Sliding the cell phone into my jacket, I make my way to the bush. I stare at the beautiful flowers and images of Azalea flash in my head. The girl named for a flower. The girl who was unique. The girl who had a temper problem. The girl that touched my heart. The girl I loved. I pick a few flowers and walk over to the grave. I painfully get onto my knees and put a flower in each corner then one over where her heart would be.

"Azalea, you put me through hell, but I still loved you. You always had the best ideas and the most enthusiasm. I fought off Jordan trying to protect you. I went mute and still managed to find you in college. We went through thick and thin together. I hope you're waiting for me in Heaven, watching me and protecting our family." I look at the grave and sit on the bench.

"Grandpa!" I hear someone call out. I look up and see a flash of ashy hair. Leigh comes into view and walks up to me. Leigh has blonde hair with black highlights and green eyes. Leigh hugs me and helps me up.

"How's your mother Leigh?" I ask her.

"She's doing fine. I hope you're not too sad about Grandma." Leigh says, looking at the grave.

"I'm a little sad, but I know she's in a better place where she doesn't suffer." I tell her with a smile.

"She's in a better place without pain, disease, suffering or anything bad. You've know her longer. What was she like when you were my age?" Leigh asks. She wants to know what Azalea was like when we were 18? Oh God... We start walking to away from the grave.

"Well, I met your Grandma when I transfered to her high school with Uncle Jerome. We were stepping out of the office and she ran by crying. Uncle Jerome and I talked to her and eventually calmed her down. We became good friends and later on that day, Uncle Jerome and I played this video game with her. After we finished playing it, Uncle Jordan went to her house." I tell her. Her eyes widen and she nods.

"What happened at her house?" Leigh asks interested. We leave the cemetery and start walking down the sidewalk to the senior citizen center I live in.

"Well, I went there to protect her since Uncle Jordan was mean at the time. We fought, like literally wrestled, on her floor until he choked me. I woke up in the hospital mute. Grandma went to her parent's house and they yelled at her parents. When she got back, she went onto the video game with Uncle Adam, Uncle Ty, Uncle Jason and Uncle Jordan. I thin Uncle Jerome too, but I'm not exactly positive. The power went out and they went to the hospital. That's where Grandma met Mom." I say, but she looks at me in horror.

"Wait, my mom was adopted?" She asks horrified.

"Yes. But her parent's left her, so Grandma took her in. After that, we found out Grandma had powers. I'm not lying, she could control shadows, shoot dark matter out of her hands and fly by becoming a shadow. When Quentin, Grandma's older brother, was supposed to come, a man kidnapped Grandma and used her for her powers. She became negative about herself and her eyes became milky white. It took a while for them to become normal. But Grandma and Uncle Jordan went on a date. Don't get disgusted, he wasn't with Aunt Jackie yet." I look at her.

"OK, thank God. I was about to say that they were cheaters." Leigh says. We reach the senior citizen center and enter it. We wave to the front desk woman and go to my room. I close the door behind us and we sit at the kitchen table.

"So anyways, Grandma and Uncle Jordan were going home from a movie when Uncle Jerome drove by. He got into a fatal car accident and almost died. We thought he was dead for 15 years. During that time, Grandma went across the country to college with us and had your aunt and uncle. Uncle Jerome took Aunt Alice and raised her for 10 years. But she was safe when I found her with Uncle Jason, Michael and Uncle Kyle. Grandma almost died in a car accident and almost died in the hospital. She got better and then we had no more problems with health after that." I conclude. **(If you noticed, I just summarized both stories right there. Boom.) **

"Wow. You had a crazy life." Leigh says amazed.

"All because I met Grandma." I laugh. There's a knock at my door. The secretary named Jody peeks her head in.

"Mr. Lower, your daughter is here." Jody moves aside and Alice walks in with her kids. Jody walks away with a smile and Alice walks over.

"Hi Dad. How's my niece doing?" Alice asks Leigh with a smile.

"Good Aunt Alice. Hi Karen and Hannah!" Leigh smiles and hugs the 15 year old and 13 year old.

"Hi Leigh. Hi Grandpa." They say together and go back to their phones. Alice rolls her eyes and sits at the table with me.

"It's been a year Dad. How have you been?" Alice asks me sadly.

"I went to the cemetery and met up with Leigh there. We talked about your mother and how she was." I tell her.

"Dad, she's watching us and probably smiling. She's probably FROWNING AT HER GRANDDAUGHTERS ON THEIR PHONES but smiling at us talking." She yells the part about her daughters and they look at Alice annoyed. Leigh and I laugh and Karen rolls her eyes.

"I have a question though. You mentioned this video game Grandma played. What was it?" Leigh asks confused.

"Oh, it was Minecraft." Alice says, going onto her phone.

"What's Minecraft?" Leigh asks. Alice and I share the same look as we stare at her in shock.

"Wait, you've never heard of Minecraft before?" I ask her surprised.

"No... Mom and Dad don't talk to me about that stuff and when I asked what it was Mom told me I should never play it. She never told me why, but Dad told me that's what Grandma played. I never knew what it was though." Leigh explains. I sigh.

"Well, Minecraft started as a single player game..." I begin.

**Well, my first sequel to a story is completed. **

**I'll be completely honest with you guys. I didn't like this story. It became harder to form ideas at Chapter 10. Like Chapter 12, that was a random idea Derek gave me. That's why I made it so short. **

**I also didn't want to continue writing since PEOPLE KEEP STEALING MY IDEAS! It's irritating and annoying. I'm not naming stories or authors, but I literally went to an author's page and was about to PM them to yell at them. I don't have anger problems and I'm never angry like that, but it really pushed me over the line. There are 2 fanfictions using the idea of Choices We All Need To Make. ONE PERSON PUT IN THEIR CHAPTER THAT THEIR CHARACTERS ARE THE GAMERGIRLS! THAT'S BASICALLY RIPPING OFF MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL RIGHT THERE! **

**I swear, I'm reporting the next story that uses my ideas without PMING ME! It's there, so USE IT! Seriously, I want to stop writing because of this. My friend from camp told me she didn't want to join FanFiction because people steal ideas. I told her it wasn't true and that people don't do that on this site. But now I think that's false. **

**People only give me credit in the first Author's Note, thinking it's fine with me if they give me credit. They take my ideas and say 'Stolen from LilKinny' or 'Idea from LilKinny's Choices We All Need To Make'. They think I don't care. Obviously I do if I took the time to write this out. I want credit in all chapters! **

**I never take your ideas people, why are you taking mine? I'm seriously angry, sad, and about to cry because of this. I write because it's something I find fun. I'm a normal person who enjoys writing and reading fanfics. I read yours. You NEVER see a story by me that says 'Based off of -'s story'. NO! YOU NEVER DO! All of my ideas are completely original since I took the time to think about plots and characters and love triangles. **

**I just want respect. I feel like it's annoying that people think it's OK to take ideas. I'm going to report a story for taking my idea. Every chapter is a rewrite of Choices We All Need to Make. I find it annoying and just rude. I mean, (this is an example) I was in love with the story 'The Miner's Destiny'. When it ended or when it was still in progress, I NEVER WROTE MY OWN VERSION OF IT. I don't have some saved file on Word of it. 'The Miner's Destiny' was a great story, but I didn't enjoy it so much that I took the idea! **

**What I'm saying is that I don't want you guys taking my ideas and that I'm sorry if I annoyed you guys. BUT SERIOUSLY.**

**QUESTION FOR A NEW STORY!**

**Should Azalea star in it?**

**1) NO: It's a new story, make a new character**

**2) YES: She can be that characters best friend or something'**

**3) I DON'T KNOW: It's your opinion, I don't know what you have in mind.**

**~LilKinny (Who is glad she got that off her chest and is ready to start a NEW story that SHE DOESN'T WANT PEOPLE TO TAKE THE IDEA OF)**


End file.
